Magic in the Blood
by MelindZ
Summary: The Old Gods sometimes got it on with humans and that magic passed down through generations. The magic sometimes skips generations. People call these descendants gifted. Charlie Swan is Freya's distant grandson, magic & mayhem abound. (Better Summary on first page) [Twilight/TVD/TO]
1. Chapter 1: Night of the Comet

**Magic in the Blood**

The Old Gods and Goddesses sometimes got it on with humans and that magic passed down through generations. The magic sometimes skips generations. Some forms of it developed into Witch magic with a strict language wording and specific materials to channel the magic and is passed down directly through generations. Some of the magic developed into other forms: people call these individuals gifted. Charlie is Freya Mikaelson's direct descendant. Freya's husband was a gifted one and her family wasn't killed like Dahlia thought. Their entire family is immune to Witch magic due Freya's husband's heritage.

**Chapter 1: Night of the Comet **

**Mystic Falls VA **

**[Damon's POV]**

I am able to bribe a Witch, who prefers to remain anonymous with an old Grimoire, to get me into and out of the tomb under the old church in Mystic Falls. Annabelle uses my attempt for freeing Katherine to rescue her mother. The vampires are still sealed in the tomb: only those individuals with the Witches token can pass through the barrier. On the night of the comets appearance, the Witch gives me two spelled tokens and two to Anna. This is the only way she would agree to allow us access inside and the ability to exit the tomb containing the trapped vampires.

She channels the power of the passing comet to activate the tokens she created to bypass the magical seals placed on the tomb. Anna and I quickly enter the cavern to find Katherine and Pearl.

Katherine isn't in the tomb. When Pearl, Anna and I leave the tomb the Witch asks for the tokens to be returned. We give the four tokens back to her. She throws the tokens back into the tomb. Then she uses the power still in them to conjure a fire spell within the crypt killing the occupants: preventing any escape from the other vampires that were entombed there. The witch quickly vanishes into the darkness, her job complete.

I warn Pearl, "the current Mystic Falls 'Council' is quite capable of killing vampires. You don't want to reside here." I call a friend to help Anna and Pearl find a home in a nearby town close to Mystic Falls that is friendlier to vampires. Pearl and Annabelle need to stay off the radar for a while. Anna hugs me for helping her reunite with her mother. I am left standing watching the burning Tomb. I really wish Katherine was actually burning with the rest of them in there. I am done with the bitch.

**Rochester NY **

**[Jasper's POV]**

I left the house to go for a hunt. Alice is frantic. Edward left last night and she can't 'see' him anymore. We moved away from Forks because Edward invoked the family rule to leave for our next 'home' due to imminent danger, no questions asked. I could kick his ass for abandoning Bella. I am not buying the she changed her mind about us excuse. Bella is my sister and I am going to verify what story Edward and Alice came up with. There are ways around my wife's visions. I make the decision to call an 'old' friend.

I pull out my phone and press a button. Damon Salvatore responds to my call: "Hello stranger."

"Damon, I need your help with something. "I need you to go by our residence in Forks Washington and check on it for us."

"I need to get out of Mystic Falls for a bit. I'll do it."

"While you are there can you find out what is being said about our family? See if there are any problems with us leaving so suddenly."

He laughs. "Someone slip?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. Just check things out and call me back."

"I can do that. How soon do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible, thanks Damon I'll owe you one."

We both disconnect.

**Richmond VA **

**[Damon's POV]**

Jasper arranged a private jet owned by Pacific Northwest Corporation (Meyer, 2006) for my trip to Forks Washington. The hostess was so attentive providing top shelf alcohol and another liquid snack during our flight to Seattle. I'm sure Jasper won't mind my usage of the amenities on one of his family's jets.

**Seattle WA**

I leave the Seattle area on a black Ducati. I used the name Carlisle Hale on the paperwork when I made the purchase and paid in cash. Hey I'm doing a favor for the family.

**Forks WA**

I park the Ducati in an abandoned shed close to the Cullens property. I change into raven form to check out the house and surrounding area. The town looks small and the surroundings are overwhelmingly green. I shake out some of the moisture clinging to my feathers. I fly to the Cullen's white house in the woods. I land on one of the branches of a tall fir just close enough to view the house.

**[Bella's POV]**

I am beyond aggravated at my ex-boyfriend. How dare he send me money? He wants to buy me off by paying for college? What the hell? It would be as if I never existed? If so what is this shit? He can keep his fucking money. I throw the thirty thousand bucks he sent me in this FedEx package onto the porch. Damn it I can't leave it out here for anyone to pick up. I toss it through one of the windows the glass shatters. Well it leaves an opening for the next five thousand he will send me next month, asshole. I turn to get back in the truck.

[**Damon's POV]**

An old red beat up pickup pulls up and a gorgeous little thing with long brown locks throws a fed ex package on the porch. She turns to leave. She mutters something. The wind interferes with my ability to catch what she is saying. She looks back at the package and throws it through one of the windows. I have to meet this vengeful little goddess. I shift and stand slightly behind her. "What did the house do to you?"

"What the fuck! Who the hell are you?" She turns her wrathful gaze onto me.

"Chill, I've been asked to check out the house for a friend of mine."

"Who the hell sent you?"

"I think you know him too, Jasper Whitlock."

"Fuck. Edward sends me fake scholarship money and now Jasper sends some guy to check up on me? What part of 'it will be as if we never existed' can they stick to?"

I am highly amused at her rant and can't keep my face straight to save my life. "I take it you know the Cullens well?"

"I did or least at one time I thought I did. Who the hell are you?"

"I am Damon Salvatore at your service. May I know your name?" I bow and give her my best smile."

"Bella Swan," she sighs. "Sorry, I'm pissed at my ex. How do you know Jasper?"

Since she seems privy to Jasper's history, I decide to reveal some of mine. "We met during the 'Civil War'. I was a Lieutenant in the Confederate Army."

"You can't be that old." She thinks I'm lying to her. She buys that her ex is a vampire.

"Yes I can be that old, I'm a vampire."

The sun breaks through the clouds and we are cast in a sunbeam. "You don't glitter either." She points out.

"I'm not a 'Cold One', my dick doesn't sparkle." I let my face change into vamp mode. She reaches up and touches my face gently. What is wrong with this babe? She dated a 'cold one' and isn't afraid of touching a vampire in full vamp mode?

"I never got to see his dick."

Say what? I blink at her completely baffled. My face changes back. She shivers. I take off my leather jacket and place it around her shoulders.

She smiles. "Thanks. Need a ride?" She points to the red rust bucket of a truck."

"I'll pass. I have a Ducati stashed close by." I see a shimmer of interest in her eyes.

"You own a Ducati?" I nod.

"Can I get a ride sometime?" I see the 'wild' side lurking in her doe like eyes.

"I'll be glad to give you a ride." For once I wasn't actually being overt in my invitation. I want this little goddess to like me.

"You can follow me home. I have to fix dinner for my dad. You are welcome to join us."

For once I want and need something different. Something about her is bringing out the humane side of me that has been buried since my mother died. I'm not sure what do with these feelings. Yes, the switch turned back just as soon as she laid her warm brown eyes on me. I only know she intrigues me and that I want to be better. "I'll follow you." I head back to the old shed and mount the Ducati. She waited for me. I pull behind her as she leads me to her house.

**[Bella's POV]**

God he is a handsome fucker. There is something about Damon's eyes that draws me in. He knows about the pain of loving someone and having your love thrown out like yesterday's trash. I can relate. He shows me his vampire side. I'm not afraid of him. I touch his face lightly. He could kill me in a second. I know that he won't hurt me deliberately. I'm safe with him. He needs to meet Charlie. I am willing to share family with him. I am silently amused by the thought of how that meeting will go.

**Rochester NY **

**[Jasper's POV]**

I don't know where Edward is but my phone chimes with his tone. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you find out who took the family jet to Seattle?"

"Which one?" I am biting my lip not to let my tone change.

"The one assigned to the Pacific Northwest Corporation."

"I'll head out to Seattle to see what is going on."

"Thanks Jasper."

I just got around Alice's visions. I just need to lay low and keep it that way. I pack an overnight bag. Alice isn't here. Maybe she's on another shopping trip. I call for the limo to take me to the airport. We have to keep up appearances here in Rochester. While on the private jet to Seattle, I call Jason Jenks. "Jenks what is going on in Seattle? He faxes me several sheets of information. Someone is building a 'Cold One' army. Sigh. I'm betting it's the crazy redhead that Alice and Edward told me wasn't a problem. I don't want the Volturi anywhere near Seattle. Looks like I'll have some fun. I track Victoria pretty easily. She is bitching out her pet Riley. I start pumping him full of righteous indignation. He turns on her and her head goes flying. I fill him full of remorse and light a match; both of them go up in flames. Now I just need to find the nest of followers. I pull out my phone and look for a pattern of large open fires in the last couple of days. I find them in the barn of an abandoned farm about twenty miles out of the city midday. Lucky for me there is still fuel stored for the farm equipment. I wonder if you can see this blaze from space. My trick is not to make direct decisions, just see where my instincts take me. Alice hates when I do this.

_A/N: This is a TVD/TO/Twilight Crossover story. I do not own the rights to these works: L.J. Smith, the CW and Stephanie Meyer have ownership. I am playing with their universes._ _I am marking this story for **Mature** content, so if you are under the age of 17+ just wait a bit until you are older._ _To readers of this story my sincere thanks, I hope you enjoy the journey with me. The scene with Bella at the house is based on Stephanie Meyers New Moon Scholarship Outtake (2006)- Mel_


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

**Chapter 2: Consequences **

**Forks WA **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I glance out the front window. Bella's truck pulls into her parking spot. An unfamiliar man on a black Ducati pulls in beside her truck. She gets out of the truck smiling at him. "This is my home. Come in and join us for supper. I have a stew in the crock pot and fresh made bread."

Bella enters through the front door, calling out to me: "Hey Charlie, I want you to meet a friend of Jasper Cullens." I carefully inspect the vampire she brought into the house."

He walks over to me with his hand out to shake. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

I extend mine in invitation. I don't want to rile up my daughter. If she trusts him, I'll reserve judgement. At least he doesn't sparkle in sunlight. I wonder what his reaction will be when he meets the rest of the family. "Welcome to our home. Where are you from?'

Damon watches as Bella hangs up her jacket and wanders into the kitchen before he answers. "My family is originally from Italy. My family migrated to the States and settled in Mystic Falls, Virginia in the late 1700's."

I bite my lip. Fate has a sense of humor. "Some of our family lived in that area of the country at one time also." He looks at me puzzled. Probably trying to figure out who in Mystic Falls is related to the Swans. Genealogy is still a popular topic with folks from the south.

"Guys go wash up, supper's ready." Bella calls out from the kitchen. "I point to the restroom near the stairs to Damon. I wash up at the kitchen sink. "Bella are you sure about him?"

She looks directly into my eyes. "He is trustworthy. He will be family someday." She never said that about the sparklers.

**[Damon's POV]**

I am stunned by her response to Charlie's question. No one has spoken up for me like that before. I really want to explore what we started this afternoon. Bella can cook, the beef stew tastes as good as it smells. The bread has Italian seasoning and garlic added. I can get used to Bella's cooking. I am enjoying my second bowl of stew; when an old Harley motorcycle pulls up outside.

Bella rolls her eyes and Charlie looks pissed. He leaves the table and goes to the front door. "What the hell do you want Jacob?"

"I need to speak to Bella."

Charlie blocks the front door. "I don't think so. You disappeared for over a six weeks. You didn't think to call or speak to Bella during that time. You are not welcome here." I wonder if I should back Charlie up. He glances back at me and shakes his head no. I glance at Bella. Her eyes are narrowed and she looks pissed. I feel the energy of a shape shifter. I'll back Charlie up if needed. Seems this family knows more about the supernatural than the Council in Mystic Falls.

I catch a glimpse of a half-naked man with black hair built like a professional wrestler on the front porch. He storms off after Charlie tells him to go away. I wrinkle my nose at the doggy scent he leaves behind. So they have wolf shapeshifters for neighbors. This small town seems to be steeped in the supernatural also.

**Mystic Falls VA **

**[Stefan's POV]**

Damon breezed into town and disappeared again. I want to know Elena Gilbert, so I enrolled in Mystic Fall's High School as a Junior. I ran into her at the 'Night of the Comet' party.

This morning I had to fight off a couple of Vampires that arrived in town and discovered that the old tomb caverns beneath the Old burned out Church caught fire again last night. There were rumors that some of the vampires were alive and trapped under the old church. The newest fire killed all hope for rescuing them; if they did exist. Where the heck is Damon? He usually takes care of this kind of problem.

That is just the beginning of our problems. Someone on the Council got hold of the Gilbert Device and got the damned thing working: which caused Tyler Lockwood who was driving the family car to crash last night. Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan were also injured in the accident. Dr. Fell gave Caroline a few drops of Damon's blood to cure a brain bleed. Then Katherine appeared last night just to snap her neck turning her into a vampire. I caught Katherine's scent in the hospital when I went to check on them for Elena. Damon is much better at handling this kind of shit and he is nowhere to be found. He is still ignoring my phone calls.

I am doing my best to convince Bonnie to make Caroline a daylight ring. Caroline will have an easier time with her conversion if she can learn to compel, feed and heal her prey. She needs the ring to learn how to hunt properly.

There are rumors going around that the Originals are returning to Mystic Falls. They are supposed to break the 'Sun & Moon Curse' in some kind of ceremony. I wonder if that is why Katherine returned. That could be the reason Damon took off. He found out that she wasn't in the tomb. I really need him to answer the damn phone.

**Rochester NY **

**[Emmett's POV]**

I have no clue as to what is going on with Alice and Edward. We were forced to leave my baby sister, Bella behind no questions asked. I am pissed at them. Then Edward calls out of the blue and Jasper takes off. I hate to see my family split up like this. Esme tries to keep us from seeing her cry. She misses Bella as much as I do. I think Rose is even coming around to the realization that she should be a full member of our family. I get the feeling that Bella will never be a Cullen now. I want to rip off Edward's arms and beat him with them.


	3. Chapter 3: Puzzle Pieces

**Chapter 3: Puzzle Pieces **

**New Orleans LA: Dowager Fauline Cottage **

**[Dahlia's POV]**

Freya is missing, her coffin is empty. I no longer feel her powers. I need to hunt Esther down, she is responsible for this.

**Mystic Falls VA: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Freya's POV]**

I walk into the study. Niklaus is standing looking at an old Grimoire of our mothers. "Hello brother." He looks up at me startled. "Freya?" He stares at me in disbelief.

"I have a few presents for you Niklaus. Katherine Pierce and Jules the werewolf walk into the room behind me both in a zombie like trance. You need a Vampire and a Werewolf for your ceremony tomorrow. You also need the Moonstone Esther used to bind your curse. I place it down on the Grimoire in front of him. You already have a witch to perform the ceremony. I didn't bring you the Doppelganger, because you need to make friends with her and her family for her cooperation. If you kill her during the ceremony you will never be able to create hybrids similar to yourself."

I see the rage race through my brother. He is barely holding onto his control.

"Your witch has been keeping secrets. She didn't tell you that part did she?"

"What do you want in return Freya?"

"Undagger our siblings and notify Elijah that you lied to him: the family coffins are not on the bottom of the ocean. I will make sure they won't interfere with your little ceremony tomorrow."

He narrows his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

"Do you want to be bound for another thousand years to the binding curse Mother put on you?" I ask. "If you do things your way Elijah will interfere thinking our family is lost to him."

He growls, "We will do this your way." He pulls out his phone and types a message to our brother. "Elijah our family will be released from their coffins tonight at our mansion in Mystic Falls. Freya insists."

He looks up at me, "Satisfied?"

I grin back at him. "I will be when my siblings are awake."

Elijah storms through the door and holds Niklaus up by his throat. "Show me the coffins now!"

I walk over and touch Elijah's arm. "Elijah let go of him."

He glances at me. "Freya?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "Finn said Esther killed you?"

"I'm alive and it's time our family is reunited. We need to do something about our parents and we need to be unified in order to do so."

Niklaus witch walks into the room in a barely there teddy and thong. She decided to see what the commotion is about. I paralyze her vocal chords. "Your services will not be needed." She looks at me in fear. "You are playing a dangerous game involving yourself in Esther's plans."

Niklaus looks at me, seeing the truth in my statement. He thrusts her into Elijah's hands. "Looks like our sibling will have fresh blood upon awakening this time." Elijah pulls the witch with him to the basement where the coffins reside.

I follow Elijah and Niklaus down to the basement where he has our sibling's coffins.

I open up Finn's casket first. Niklaus shoves the witch over to me. I make her undagger Finn for me. He immediately starts to feed on her upon awakening. "Finn, I have a surprise for you." I speak softly his ears are sensitive for being held in a casket for centuries. Sage walks into the room. I have tears in my eyes as I watch them embrace. I glare at Elijah and Niklaus. "You almost kept them apart too long."

I grab the witch and pull her over to Kol's coffin and open it. "Pull out this dagger," commanding her to pull out Kol's dagger. Kol's eyes open and he starts feeding on her arm. "Not too much little brother, we need a little blood for Rebekah." He nods at me. Kol pushes the witch over to Rebekah's casket so she can feed.

Rebekah drains the witch. I would have kept Niklaus' witch alive except for the fact she was plotting to harm my family. Not only are my mother and Dahlia able to pull from Ancestral magic, I can use it also. In a way I'm more powerful because I don't need the verbal or material components to perform magic. Esther and Dahlia turned away from the ancient magic and lost the ability to use it.

**Mystic Falls VA: Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Elena's POV]**

Tomorrow night is the Full Moon. Stefan is busy with Caroline and Tyler tonight. They have been sheltering me all week and coming up with plans to hide me from Niklaus. We went to Duke University and went through all of Isobel's research on the Sun and Moon curse. It was a shock to find out that Isobel and my Uncle were actually my birth parents.

I made up my mind I'm going to the Mikaelson mansion and make a deal with Niklaus. I will gladly give up my blood for his ceremony as long as he doesn't harm any of my family and friends.

**Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion**

I park my car outside the mansion in the circular drive. I walk up to the large double doors and ring the doorbell. A tall dark haired young man opens the door. "Hello beautiful, what can I do for you?"

I hear someone behind him, "Kol that is the doppelganger. If you want to stay undaggered you will want to keep her in good health. Niklaus wants to talk with her."

He nods at me. "Niklaus is in the library. It is the second door on the left just past the foyer."

"Thank you, Kol." I feel other eyes watching me with curiosity as I walk down the hall to the library door. I see a dark blue-green eyed man with sandy hair standing next to the fireplace in the room. The painting above the fireplace is a beautiful abstract that looks like it is a pile of autumn leaves. I gasp at its beauty.

"Are you an admirer of Art Miss Gilbert?" He asks.

"I admire a lot of things. Are you Niklaus?"

"I am."

"I would like to make a deal with you. I will gladly give you my blood in exchange for a promise from you that you will not hurt my family or friends while you reside here in Mystic Falls or during your ceremony to break the 'Sun Moon Curse".

"You are very brave to make a deal with me, the Original hybrid." She looks me in the eye. "It's not bravery. I care deeply about my family and my friends. I don't want to see any of them hurt due to their association with me."

"I will agree not to hurt your family or friends, on the condition that they do not actively try to attack or harm me or my family."

We both say "Deal" at the same time and shake hands. Niklaus looks at me. "I just need two pints of your blood. Would you be willing to donate them tonight? That way you and your family and friends can take shelter for tomorrow night when we plan to do the 'Sun-Moon Ceremony'. A petite woman with long blond hair knocks on the door of the library. "I am Freya the oldest sibling. I will take your blood if you agree. I will make it as painless as possible. My magic will help with the lightheadedness that comes with donating blood." She has two blood bags for my donation. I smile at her, "Thanks Freya."

After donating my blood, Freya hands me a corn beef and rye sandwich with some chips and a glass of lemonade. "This will help restore your glucose levels." She smiles at me. "I asked Kol to drive you back to the Salvatore Boarding House." He opens the passenger side door for me. He drives fast like Stefan. We arrive in record time.

**Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House**

Kol parks the car and opens the door for me, "It was nice meeting you Elena." He disappears quickly into the night. Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline are standing in the doorway looking at me in shock.

"Elena what did you do? Who was driving your car?"

I walk into the great room and sit down on the couch next to the blazing fire in the fireplace. "I went to the Mikaelson Mansion to make a deal with Niklaus. We agreed that he will not harm my Friends and Family as long as they don't attack him or his family. He needs my blood to break the 'Sun-Moon' Curse in a ceremony they are holding tomorrow night during the full moon. I gave them two pints of my blood. All we need to do is stay out of their way and not interfere with their plans for tomorrow night."

Stefan protests, "Elena you could have been hurt."

"I was willing to take a chance if it meant that everyone I love is safe. Admit it you would have done the same for me." He sighs and nods his acceptance.

Caroline rushes over to hug me. "Not so tight girlfriend." She releases me with a soft "sorry". I notice her new lapis lazuli necklace. "I love your new necklace."

"Bonnie spelled it for me tonight." I look over at Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie, we can go shopping in Richmond tomorrow." They look at me. "I think it will be safer for all of us if we just go out of town tomorrow while they do their ceremony." Stefan nods his agreement. "We can leave as soon as school lets out."


	4. Chapter 4: Ceremony & Surprises

**Chapter 4: Ceremony & Surprises **

**Mystic Falls: Old Burial ground **

**[Freya's POV]**

I have Esther's grimoire, the spell isn't that complicated. I concentrate on containing the energy from the curse stored within the moonstone. I can hold onto the power until Niklaus completes the three steps of the unique spell placed on him a thousand years ago.

**[Niklaus POV]**

Freya set up three magic rings of fire: the first containing Katherine Pierce the vampire, the next contains Jules the werewolf and the last circle contains a small gold chalice on a pedestal containing the doppelgangers blood. The moon is at its Zenith as I step into the first circle. Katherine looks me in the eye as I pull her heart out of her chest. Jules first tries to run when I enter the circle, then she attacks when that option fails. She too is now heartless. I cross over into the last fire circle. I bring the chalice to my lips and drink down the contents. All the magical fire circles die out.

I feel my bones cracking and changing. I forgot how painful the change itself can be. This pain is nothing compared to the excruciating pain caused by the curse preventing my ability to change forms. After I transform I feel the power of the wolf I was always meant to be. I need to hunt.

**[Rebekah's POV]**

I am standing on a hill overlooking the old burial ground with Finn, Elijah and Kol. Many generations of werewolves are buried here. I feel the magic here. When we became vampires I thought all of our magic was voided. I feel the energy that Freya is controlling with her will alone. I know Finn and Kol are reacting to the magic also. Seems Freya was right. We don't need Witch magic as our energy source. Hopefully she will teach us how to harness this power we all feel. I finally feel like myself once more. I glace at my brothers faces. They feel it too, even Elijah: although he probably will deny it if I ask.

**[Freya's POV]**

Niklaus runs off into the woods. I release the previously trapped energy back into the cosmos. I am looking forward to having a chat with my mother soon. I have a few choice words for her when we meet up. I glance up to where my siblings are standing. I have a feeling that our family reunion will be an eventful one.

**[Finn's POV]**

During my 'sleep' in the coffin Esther has been speaking to me. I now question everything she said. Freya didn't die from the plague. I was compelled when I told Elijah years ago that Mother killed our oldest sister. It was Dahlia that whispered that lie into my ear. My mind is clear now. Mother gave our sister away to our Aunt Dahlia. She also told Mikael that Freya died from the plague. Esther is responsible for a thousand years of lies.

All I want is to be with my siblings and my mate. My magic has returned and I believe Freya when she says that we don't need Witch magic anymore. Witch magic was used to create three different species: Werewolf, Witch and our type of Vampire. It is not the only form of magic, contrary to what witches want everyone to believe.

**Forks WA: Swan Residence **

**[Bella's POV]**

It's going to be a rainy morning again. I head downstairs to fix breakfast for us and lunch for Charlie. At least he is eating healthier since I moved here from Phoenix. Damon has been sleeping on the couch in Charlie's small study up in the attic over the weekend. Neither of us want him to leave.

Damon and Charlie are sitting at the table, both with cups of coffee in front of them. "Good morning." Damon smiles at me and Charlie waves as I start pulling out the soda bread, then the ham and eggs from the refrigerator to fix our breakfast.

I place the plated breakfast food on the table. Damon has poured me a cup of coffee. He offers, "I can take you to school this morning." I laugh, "I'll get soaked if we ride the Ducati." He grins at me "it will be sunny all day today." I give him a look. "I have great connections, what can I say?" I can tell by the look on his face he is being serious. "I'll take you up on that, let me grab my backpack and helmet from upstairs."

"I'll get the dishes this time." Charlie volunteers as we pass him headed out the door. "Thanks, Charlie."

**Forks High School**

I have been the subject of some negative comments since the Cullens moved away. I am secretly enjoying the attention Damon and I are generating as he pulls into the parking lot. I hand him my helmet and he hands me my backpack.

"I have to run some errands while you are in school. I'll be here when classes let out this afternoon." Damon looks at some of the students his eyes narrowed. I kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride." He grins back at me. He stays and watches me enter the building.

Angela walks up to me, "Who is the new guy?"

I grin, "He is a friend of the family. Damon will be staying with us for a few days." "Does he have any friends?" Angela asks. "I'll check with him after school and get back to you."

**[Damon's POV]**

Charlie was kind enough to give me his bottle of Jack Daniels. But I need to leave town to feed and stock up on alcohol while Bella is in school. I don't like the spiteful things some of the students and faculty are saying about Bella. The Cullens will burn if I ever track them down. I will procure a car too. The bike is great, but having too many sunny days in Forks would create suspicion.

**[Charlie's POV]**

Damon asked me if he could store and sous vide blood bags while he stays with us. I told him that he needs to be careful of feeding from the vein in Forks and close to the Quileute reservation. He doesn't have to kill to feed, so he won't be breaking their rules. He doesn't have a treaty with them yet. I expect a call from Billy later today. I know Jacob caught his scent the other night. It's going to be interesting around here. I have the feeling that Bella and Damon are mates.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Matters

**Chapter 5: Family Matters **

**Port Angeles WA **

**[Damon's POV]**

Charlie gave me a tip on a 1965 Black Thunderbird. A friend restored it himself and needs to sell due to his daughter medical expenses. She needs a bone marrow transplant. I promise him that I would look at it this afternoon. I ride to a Port Angeles health clinic. I snatch some scrubs out of a locker. I check the computers using one of Dr. Cullen's old IDs. I compel one of the nurses to mark off a few bags of blood that are supposed to be disposed of this afternoon. I find a bathroom stall and quickly change back to my leathers. I stash the bags in a small cooler within the bikes storage. They will last me until I can get a better source.

**Forks WA**

Now for my other business: I ride a few miles outside of Forks to find Charlies friend to scope out a car. Charlie is right this guy is gifted when it comes to restoring cars. I buy the car from him for $175K I know that's probably more than he expected but it will help his family out. I call my bank to wire the money to his friends account. We exchange paperwork to be filed tomorrow. I ride back to Forks. I call Charlie to ask for a ride after he gets off work. He readily agrees he wants to chat with his friend. I promise to let him drive the Thunderbird once I get the new tags for it.

**[Billy's POV]**

Charlie agreed to meet with me tonight. I am concerned about Jake reporting that the Swans have a vampire in their home. I arrive at their house around 6:30 pm. Bella greets me at the door. "Hey Billy, dad said you wanted to meet with us tonight. He will be back shortly. He is with Damon. They are bringing back Damon's new car."

"Damon?" Bella seems unusually calm about a vampire being around Charlie. Considering the all the pain the Cullens inflicted on her just months ago.

"He is a friend of the family and is staying with us for a while." I am surprised she is setting the table with four place settings. "Bella, Jake has to run patrols tonight he won't be eating with us."

"I know. I'm setting a place for Damon."

I give her a puzzled look. Vampires can't digest human food. She ignores my look and returns to the kitchen to check on dinner. "Billy there might be a game on tonight. I don't want you guys watching it while we are eating dinner." She calls out from the kitchen. I hear the refrigerator door slam shut. I dutifully turn on the television to the baseball game in progress.

Thirty minutes later Charlie walks in with a man with raven black hair and ice blue eyes. He is close to six feet tall with a swimmers build. "Charlie, looks over his shoulder at me. "Billy, I would like for you to meet Damon Salvatore. Damon this is an old friend of mine Billy Black." Damon nods at me and I nod back.

"Wash up guys, dinner is ready." Bella places racks of barbecue ribs on the table, along with potato salad; Boston baked beans, steamed vegetable medley and freshly made bread."

I'm shocked to watch Damon down as many ribs as Charlie and I do. His scent is that of a blood drinker. He eats portions from all the sides too and tells Bella she prepared an excellent meal. Charlie and I nod in agreement between bites. Damon's skin isn't hard and when he is in bright light he doesn't sparkle. Bella pours coffee for all three of us. Damon is the only one drinking bourbon. If he is a vampire it's not of a species that we hunt.

**Mystic Falls: Burned out Mansion **

**[Esther's POV]**

I thank Bonnie and my sister witches for releasing me from my casket after my long sleep. I have things to prepare so that I can rectify my mistake by creating the Vampire species. They need to be eliminated.

**Forks WA **

**[Bella's POV]**

I am quietly amused. Damon doesn't fit Billy's definition of a vampire. I think Charlie is amused also. Billy is being polite but not hostile. We are able to catch up on what's going on with the folks on the reservation. He is still suspicious about Damon, but unsure how to ask about Damon feeding habits.

Billy's parting shot, "Bella, Jake and the pack really miss you." I see Damon tense up out of the corner of my eye. "Billy I miss the guys too. Give everyone my love and please hug Emily for me. Tell her the recipe for the spice rub for the ribs is spot on."

**Mystic Falls VA: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Kol's POV]**

Elijah called a family meeting. We are all gathered in the dining room for supper. "I have purchased new cell phones for all of us." He carefully explains how to use them. He had them programmed with all of our numbers and email addresses. Niklaus also helps us with questions about the devices.

Finn points out that Mother has awakened and has a dastardly plan to end our type of vampires. We agree to split up and leave within the hour. Each one of us going to a different family mansion, each home located in various cities. Finn and Sage are flying to upper state New York. Freya and I are taking one of the family jets to Olympia WA. Niklaus is driving to Chattanooga TN he wants to see if he can find a pack there that might want to transform into Hybrids. Rebekah is going to Chicago to check out her last memories before she was placed in her coffin. She wants to try to locate a locket she lost there. Elijah is driving to Charleston, he has some business to attend to there.

**[Esther's POV]**

I enter the Mansion. No one is here. Everything is clean and all the rooms have personal possessions of all of my children. Yet not one of them is here to greet me.

One of the maids enters the room with cleaning materials. "Have you seen Niklaus and the rest of my children?"

"Yes mam, they left just after supper."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No mam, my supervisor called and told me that I need to work this shift today."

"That will be all thank you."

I pull out a stone and chant a brief spell. "Bonnie can you help me with a spell to track my children?"

"I have the spell components you will need. I'll see you soon." She responds.

**[Freya's POV]**

There is an ancient magic in our family's bloodlines. All of my siblings have activated that ability. Esther is in for a few surprises. The first one will be that she can no longer trace us using witch magic.

**Forks WA **

**[Charlie's POV]**

Things are getting interesting. Billy has no clue as what to make of Damon. We are about to have other guests. The house will be full. I know that Bella will give up her bed for Freya and sleep on the living room couch for a few days. Kol can use a sleeping bag and share the study with Damon. Bella needs to learn about the family magic before we have to leave Forks. I pull out the paperwork to get Bella transcripts transferred to Mystic Falls High School.


	6. Chapter 6: Think We Need A Bigger House

**Chapter 6: Think We Need A Bigger House **

**Forks WA **

**[****Damon's POV]**

I park in front of the Police station. Charlie told me to drop the title off there. He has some paperwork to take to the county courthouse in the morning. We rode back to the house in Charlie's Cruiser. As we pull up into one of the parking spots out front, he glances my way briefly to tell me, "We are expecting family to join us tonight. They will be staying until we leave for Mystic Falls on Saturday. Freya will be in Bella's room. Kol will sleep in a sleeping bag in the den with you. Bella will be on the couch. Don't stay up to late talking; Bella has to go to school tomorrow." I nod back at him.

I'm curious about the visiting family members. Charlie likes to keep conversation to a minimum. So I'll wait to see what else he has to say later. Speaking of family: it's time for some fun. I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket and press the 2 button, which dials my brother's number. "Damon, what do you want?"

I grin, "I want you to prepare five guest rooms before Saturday."

"Damon, now is not the time to bring your friends to Mystic Falls. Bonnie says that Esther the Original witch is very unhappy her children disappeared. To top that bit of news, the Council is being a pain. They put vervain in the water supply. Thank god we can get away with drinking bottled water at school."

"I'm not bringing friends, I'm bringing family."

"Damon, you and I are family and that's it. You killed Zach before you left."

"Hmmm maybe I should say future family then. I already consider a few of them as family now."

"Fine, I'll prepare the five rooms." I hear his long suffering sigh.

"Ta-ta little brother:" I hang up. I got my way and he will be dying of curiosity by the time we arrive.

**[Charlie's POV]**

It's going to be an interesting four days. I am tendering my resignation at the end of the week. I have a fishing buddy that can take my place. He is the current police chief in Walla Walla and just got through a rather nasty divorce. He wants a change of scenery. The beauty of the deal is he can start here on Monday. I already cleared the changing of the guard with my superiors. Beau will also be renting the house with the option to buy.

**[Angela's POV]**

Tomorrow is my birthday and my parents want to talk to me after supper. My mother informs me, "We aren't your real parents. We took you in as a small child because the state pays good money for us to take care of you. We want you to move out tomorrow." I am in shock. The assholes: I did all that free babysitting of the twins.

"Fine, I'll pack tonight." I pull out my cell to call Bella. "Leave the phone and the keys to the house on the kitchen table before you leave for school tomorrow." My former mom looks at me, "I already packed your two bags. You can keep your backpack."

I go outside to the front porch. I need to get away from them. "Bella is it ok for me to stay with you and Charlie? My so called parents kicked me out of the house since tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday and they won't get any more money from the state to take care of me. I was a ward of the state not their daughter. They have been lying to me all along."

I have only been sitting on the porch swing for ten minutes and Charlie's cruiser pulls up into the drive way. "Angela are you ok?" Charlie looks me over to make sure I'm not injured. "My feelings are a wreck but I'm ok."

"Good you are coming home with me. We have guests at the house. You will need to share the pullout couch in the front room with Bella for a couple of nights. We are taking you to Mystic Falls along with the rest of the family."

"Charlie, I'm not family."

"You are now. Bella loves you like a sister. I have always been fond of you."

I pull him into a hug. "I have always been fond of you too Charlie."

**[Freya's POV]**

Kol has been driving me crazy during the trip from Olympia to Forks. He is so full of questions about Charlie and Bella since he found out that they are family. I have a hunch that Kol is about to have his world rocked. The explanation about the magic that has been awakened in us will help him heal, but what will really get him is he will find his mate in Angela. It's a good thing she had previous training with the Weber twins. Kol won't get under her skin like he does most people: she will have immense patience with him. He really needs that kind of love and support.

We pull up into a parking spot in front of the house. Charlie, Bella, Damon and Angela are waiting for us on Charlie's small front porch. "Welcome to Forks, bring in your luggage we will find some space for it. You are in time for dinner." Charlie grabs my two suitcases out of the trunk of the car. Kol pulls his out and closes the lid. "Bella made a Texas Chili and a vegetarian Lentil Chili for us tonight. Corn chips, guacamole and salsa are also on the menu for tonight."

Kol looks up and spots Damon who has his hand on Bella's waist. He raises an eyebrow. Then he gets a glimpse of Angela; he pauses mid step. Then he shakes himself out of his brief daze. "I'm Kol, what is your name my lovely?" Angela just laughs at him. "Presumptuous aren't you. My name is Angela."

Freya laughs at her brother. "I'm Freya. Charlie is kin through our mother's side of the family."

**[Charlies's POV]**

Bella grins, "now that we have introductions out of the way, let's eat." Everyone files into the house. Damon, Kol and I take their luggage to the appropriate rooms. Freya and Angela help Bella by setting the table and pouring the drinks for dinner. It will be a tight fit for all of us but it will only be for a couple of days.

Everyone has their bowls and sides there are a few minutes of silence as everyone enjoys their food. "I want to discuss magic with everyone here. There are legends where some of the gods copulated with humans and passed on their magic along bloodlines is true."

"Mostly the gods reward extraordinary feats of service by individuals in a magical way. Either way the magic rewarded becomes part of their bloodlines that can be passed on to their offspring. Sometimes the magic skips a few generations until it finds someone worthy of the power and responsibility that goes along with it. Bella's gift is a mental shield, she was born with it. Kol you lost your Witch magic but you have always had your gift. It was hidden for a reason. It is time for all of us to work with our gifts. We are going to need to work with each other. I have a feeling that our gifts will be very useful in the near future. We need to have a handle on what our magic gifts can do before we arrive in Mystic Falls."

**[Freya's POV]**

"Kol you need to know: Charlie and Bella are my decedents from my marriage to Bran. His magic powers are linked to his Celtic heritage. My magic that you also have running through your bloodline is Norse from Mikael's lineage. So you and others in our family may have more than one Gift."

**[Bella's POV]**

I am excited to have family here with us. Yes, our space is a little crowded. It will just be for a few days. Kol seems to be interested in Angela. I think she needs a distraction. What is with the Webers'? Raising her to think she was family and then kicking her out the door as soon as she turns eighteen. I think I need to talk with Charlie so he can report their behavior to child services.

**[Forks High School] **

**[Damon's POV]**

Kol, Bella and Angela pile into the Thunderbird for the short trip to the high school. "The slut squad is still out front." I can't help but remark as the two girls walk over to my car. "Where did you get such a sexy car?" I think the chick named Jessica simpers. "I bought it from a friend."

"Can Lauren and I get a ride in it?" Jessica coos. She tries hard and fails at being sexy.

"Not in this lifetime or the next. Bella, I'll be waiting here at three to pick y'all up." Angela, Kol and Bella nod as they retrieve their backpacks from the trunk of the car. Kol can compel the staff so he can be in Bella and Angela's classes for the next couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences Part Deux

**Chapter 7: Consequences Part Deux**

**Forks High School: Cafeteria**

**[Kol's POV]**

I really hate bullies and petty little minds. It is easy to persuade the faculty and students that I am an exchange student from France here for a few days. It is an honor for them to have been picked as a host. I insist we eat lunch in the cafeteria with the rest of the students. Angela is almost fluent in French. Bella is good but needs practice. I am enjoying getting to know more about Bella and Angela.

The gossip flying around the school is that Charlie and Angela have been secretly dating and that is why she left the Webbers. I put my arm around the back of Angela's chair. "The morons think you have secretly been dating Charlie, which is why they kicked you out." Bella starts giggling. Responding in English, "When did she have time to date Charlie? She has been on twenty four seven as a nanny to the Webber twins."

That shut a few of them up. I say in fluent French, "I am your new lover and some of them hope I dump you like the Cullens did." Bella flinches slightly and responds back in French. "Have they seen Damon? No offense Kol you are an attractive man but I don't do family." I nearly fall off my seat laughing. The other students in the French class are listing to our conversation avidly. They laugh too, Bella has friends here.

I am taking note of which students and faculty are saying nasty things about my family and Angela. Bella is stronger than most of these small minded people think. I am itching to take a few of them out of the gene pool. Angela puts her hand on mine and that thought fades. "Let's start some new rumors." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "You don't have to defend me to these small minded people." Her French accent is without flaw.

Charlie's exit story is circulating too. He is taking early retirement and buying a boat in Charleston SC for deep sea fishing. Charlie texts me on my phone: _Bella and Angela have acceptance letters from Duke. I sent in their online applications two weeks ago on a hunch._

I show the girls Charlie's text. Bella looks over at Angela, "Did you get your response from Duke yet?"

Angela grins at her, "I did. Did you get an acceptance letter too?"

"Charlie got an acceptance letter."

That shocked a few of the narrow minded twits here including some of the Staff, especially Mrs. Cope the old biddy. The bell rings we return to class. The next three days are going to be interesting. Wonder how much fun I can have without drawing Freya or Charlie's wrath. Angela quickly pops me on the back of the head. "What did I do?"

"Nothing yet, don't draw any more attention to us." She whispers softly.

I concede her point. We won't be here long.

**Charlie's House**

**[Freya's POV]**

Damon is upstairs labeling Charlie's boxes for our move. Bella has already packed most of her stuff. I catch the faintest energy trace of a Cold One in her room. I find a loose floor board, hidden under it is a CD, pictures and two plane tickets to Florida.

Yesterday evening Charlie told us Bella's story about how the Cullens treated her: after Bella and Damon left on his motorcycle for a ride. It takes a bit of will power not to allow my rage to activate any magic in response to their actions. I put the items I found on her desk. She can do what she wants with them.

**Port Angeles WA **

**[Bella's POV]**

Damon and I converse on our ride to Port Angeles. Our helmets have speakers and a mic so we can chat. He gives me his opinion on the 'Forkies' he encountered while he helps Charlie set up our move. I haven't laughed this much since moving here from Phoenix. We stopped for food at a little Italian restaurant. He decreed the food to be passable. I had the Lasagna and he chose the Shrimp Sambuca. He was showing off some. He complemented the chef in fluent Italian. I don't think the man spoke a word of Italian.

It was freeing just to get away from Forks for a brief period. The best thing about Damon is he lets me make my own decisions. He makes sure I have the facts to make my decision. It's because I know he has my back that I am able to contemplate moving into the Salvatore Boarding House with Freya, Angela, Kol and Charlie. I know we have more family that will be joining us in Mystic Falls. I am anxious about meeting some of them. Damon has a bet with Kol that Stefan will piss me off within an hour of meeting him.

**Forks WA **

**[Charlie's POV]**

Damon and Bella walk into the house hanging up their leather jackets in the foyer. Damon is kidding Bella about her tight grip around his waist during the ride. Kol is watching them. He is standing by the window overlooking the front yard. Bella sees the dark energy around Kol at the same time I do. Before I can respond, she walks up to him. "Kol, I sense something has been bothering you for a long time. Is it ok with you if I remove it from you? It is has a dark energy signature."

"If you think it will help go ahead. I trust you."

Bella smiles widely. "Thank you Kol. I trust you too." She concentrates and I can see a shimmering of black leaving Kol's body. She hands him a small dark object. "What's this?" Kol asks. "It is an Ancient White Oak Ash bullet. I am going to remove the ash from Finn, Elijah and Rebekah also. It will be fitting if all of you fire a round into Niklaus for daggering you. Just so he can see how it feels."

Kol looks at me. "Can we keep her?"

"Kol she is family. You are stuck with her." Bella pops me lightly on the shoulder. "Night dad Angela, Kol and I have school again tomorrow."

I walk over to the gun cabinet and pull out a pistol. "Kol use this pistol with the bullet Bella just gave you. Your siblings will be able to load their bullets into it. During your confrontation with Niklaus he will feel each bullet and know not to dagger you again. He will understand partially what you went through each time he daggered one of you. It won't hurt him permanently. The wolf blood will reject the Ancient white oak ash, he won't suffer long."


	8. Chapter 8: Clearing Up Some Issues

**Chapter 8: Clearing Up Some Issues **

**Forks WA: Police Station **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I am clearing up odds and ends: getting signatures on some of the open cases. Reviewing the ones that will need to go to court in the next few weeks, so I can add a few notes for my replacement.

"Hey Charlie someone wants to see you."

I walk out of my office to see Mrs. Juanita Sanchez, the head of Clallam County Child Services standing talking to my deputy. "Ms. Sanchez how can I help you?" I point to my office door and she nods. This could be normal run of the mill stuff or not, by the look on her face. She follows me into the office and shuts the door.

"Charlie what is going on between you and Angela Weber?"

"Angela is my daughters' best friend and the day before her eighteenth birthday the Weber's kicked her out of the house. They told her that she wasn't their daughter. She called Bella to see if she could stay with us. She called on the cell phone that was on the Weber's Family plan. They asked for her to leave her phone and keys with them. She was out on the front porch locked out of the house when I picked her up. She slept on the couch in the living room with Bella that night."

She nods, "Who is the blond woman and the two dark haired men staying with you."

"Freya and Kol are blood relatives. The other dark haired man is Damon Salvatore a family friend visiting from Virginia. He and Bella are now dating. Anything else you want to know?" I really dislike being confronted as if I did something wrong.

She pulls out a file and flips to one of the back pages. "The Weber's are correct. They never signed adoption papers. I'm sorry for this Charlie but I need to find out what is going on. I have had several complaints. I really need to talk to Angela too. I am glad I decided to talk to you first. The Weber's are thinking about fostering another girl so far their record has been spotless."

"Let me guess a young woman between the ages of twelve and fourteen?"

"How did you guess?"

"Ever since the Weber twins were born Angela was their primary care giver. She was allowed to go to school, church and any activity the Weber's deemed appropriate. She took a liking to Bella. She is one of the friends that kept in touch with me when Bella went through a bout with depression. Don't misunderstand, Angela feels like Joshua and Issac are her siblings. She would do anything for them. The Weber's took advantage of that. Although they never harmed her physically: but to tell her to move out because they were no longer getting money from the state to care for her, that's cold."

"I agree. I will do some more digging and I will verify what you told me. I don't want to place a child in a home where they are only wanted for what they can bring the family. Thank you for your time."

"Charlie I didn't believe the rumors, but I have to check out any allegations of someone mistreating a minor."

"I understand. I have a question that I only need a head nod for confirmation, was Reverend Weber one of the ones making a complaint against me?"

She nods. "Thanks Juanita. Let me know if I can help you anytime."

She smiles back at me, "It has been a pleasure working with you Charlie. I will miss having you around."

She closes the door on her way out. She left me with a few more things to clear up before the family leaves Forks.

**Forks WA: Swan Residence **

**[Freya's POV]**

Charlie just called to tell me to expect a visit from a Mrs. Juanita Sanchez, the head of Clallam County Child Services about Angela's case. I concentrate on finding out if there are people here that hold grudges against Charlie for whatever reason. The Weber's tried to set Charlie up for accusations of being a child molester: for taking Angela into his home before she turned eighteen. They are idiots. Angela is Bella's best friend. Charlie has multiple witnesses that nothing sexual has happened between her and Charlie in this house.

Kol, Angela and Bella are dealing with some of the ramifications of the Forks rumor mill. I just hope they manage to keep magic out of the conflict.

**Forks High School **

**[Kol's POV]**

I get a feeling that things are going to be really interesting today. Our departure from Forks isn't going off without a few hitches. My phone chimes with Freya's ringtone. "Whatever you do don't reveal any secrets. Both you and Damon will be able to help control the situation. Just keep Bella and Angela from killing anyone."

**[Damon's POV]**

I pull up to the school with Bella on back of my Ducati. We arrive at the school just before the first bell rings. What did they put in the water supply? People are talking shit about Charlie and Angela, like they have been having sexual relations over the past month.

This is going to be a long and interesting day. I will do my best to keep my mate from killing anyone. I am startled by that thought. Bella is my mate. A life changing revelation, in five hundred years of searching, I never expected to find her in Forks WA. I admit to being fascinated with Kathrine Pierce, aka Katerina Petrova. I knew subconsciously all along she wasn't my mate.

**[Bella's POV]**

Mike walks up to me and asks, "So is it true Charlie is sleeping with Angela?" I blink. What the fuck? "No Mike, Angela is sleeping with me." Ben Cheney walks over to Mike and hits him on the back of the head. "Angela isn't like that. If and when Angela chooses someone to have a relationship with, it is none of your god damned business."

**[Angela's POV]**

I can't help it I double over with laughter at Bella's response to Mike. The look on his face is priceless. He didn't know whether to be aroused or shocked at her statement.

"Thanks Ben, I think you should have hit him harder. He has a thick skull." Thank god none of the adults saw this or Ben would be in trouble. Damon, Bella and Kol would back Ben up if anyone makes an issue out of this. Plus Kol can compel them; there isn't any vervain in the water supply here. Bella and I have been learning about his and Damon's type of vampire from Freya.

Just after our French class Bella, Kol and I are requested to report to the Principal's Office.

Mrs. Cope has a weird smile and is being too polite, "Mrs. Sanchez, the head of Clallam County Child Services wants to talk to all three of you. Have a seat she will call you as needed."

**[Juanita Sanchez's POV]**

Mrs. Cope is a nosy busybody. I asked to talk with them discretely. She had to call them out of class and sit in the office. That is not my idea of discretion. The principal is letting me use his office for these interviews. I have a gadget that my husband gave me that neutralizes electronic listening devices. I wouldn't put it past the old biddy to have bugged this room.

"Angela may I see you for a moment?" I smile at her. I hope to clear up any misunderstandings. If someone is trying to hurt her or innocent people around her I will get to the bottom of it and find justice for her. I don't like people that think they are superior to other people and can do anything they want. "Angela, someone reported Charlie Swan for being involved with you as a minor in a sexual way." Angela's eyes widen.

"That's not true. I'm not involved with Charlie that way! He has always been kind to me and Bella is my best friend. Who is spreading that lie?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that information at this time due to my investigation."

"Has Charlie been calling you and making suggestive comments?"

"No." I can tell this is upsetting her.

"I have a court order to check the calls you made and received on the Weber's Family phone plan." I watch as she relaxes.

"I have to ask you: what are the sleeping arrangements at the Swan residence?"

Angela looks at me as if I have lost all of my marbles. "Just humor me."

"Charlie sleeps in his bedroom. Bella and I are sleeping in the living room on the pull out. Damon is sleeping on the couch in Charlie's den. Kol is sleeping on an air mattress in a sleeping bag in the den also. Freya is sleeping in Bella's room. Why is this important?"

"Angela, I don't mean to cause problems. I am trying to clear up some misconceptions. All of this is to protect you and get to the truth about the false accusations: who started them and why. You can go back to class now, please have Bella come in." She nods as she exits.

Bella enters the room and sits down in front of me. "Bella relax, I have known your dad for years. I know he didn't do anything wrong. It's my job to investigate allegations about an adult having sexual relations with a minor. Charlie is in the clear. I am trying to track down the individual or individuals that are behind this allegation. They are the ones that are trying to cover something up. I don't know why but Angela is the key." Bella please send Kol in, I need to chat with him too.

"You are trying to help us?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." She walks out the door, "Hey Kol you're next."

**[Kol's POV]**

This is the first time in my life to be called into a Principal's office. This is almost like the movies. I have been listening to Mrs. Sanchez's conversations with Angela and Bella. I have also been keeping an eye on Mrs. Cope. She is sitting at a secretary's desk with a headset on like she is going to enter data into the computer in front of her. She looks very frustrated. I almost laugh out loud when it dawns on me the old bat has a listening device in that office and it's not working. Freya has basically forbidden any magic use, today.

I enter the office and she closes the door behind me. "What is the relationship between Damon and Bella?"

I blink at that one. "Damon and Bella are dating. They met when a friend of Damon's asked him to check out the Cullen house for him. Bella was there trying to return something that belonged to the Cullen's. He and Charlie are friends now. Bella is eighteen, so why is there a problem?"

"It's not a problem. I am being thorough in my investigation. I just need to know how you fit into all this."

"Freya and I are related to Charlie. We looked him up and he invited us to stay with him. We are helping him pack up the house. He has plans for the east coast, where we live."

"I am going to miss him. Charlie has a good instinct for getting to the truth."

I grin back at her. "Yeah Charlie has a knack for it."

**[Juanita Sanchez's POV]**

"Thank you Kol for your assistance. I'll let Charlie know that the three of you were a big help today." He shakes my hand before exiting the room. I'm not sure why I find that to be a comforting gesture.

I dial Charlie's number. "Charlie do you have any contacts with the FBI?"

"I do. Why do you think I need one?"

"The Weber's are not what they seem to be. On the record they are too squeaky clean and they are trying to cause problems for you. What have you been investigating and/or why is your departure from Forks so important to them?"

"Thanks Juanita, I'll make a few calls."


	9. Chapter 9: Unfinished Business

**Chapter 9: Unfinished Business **

**Quileute Reservation **

**[Billy Black's POV]**

I have known Charlie since we were teens. I was at his wedding to Renee and at the hospital visiting when Bella was born. How can he just up and leave?

What does this have to do with Damon Salvatore? The Swans have another couple rooming with them. A blond woman named Freya and her brother Kol. Who are these people? They are helping Charlie with moving arrangements. Charlie turned in his resignation.

I asked Sue Clearwater if she could get a 'read' on what is going on with Charlie and all she said is "Leave him alone Billy. He has family matters that he must attend to in the near future. Charlie will be fine."

To top that off Jake is getting antsy. He wants to see Bella again. I'm not sure that will be a good idea. When he changed into his 'wolf' form; something in him changed. He is not the kind gentle fun loving person he was growing up. There is so much anger in him. I know this is the 'typical' reaction to the change, but I am uneasy about Jacob now. I'm not sure he is emotionally stable. There are only two females that treat him as if he is one of their own: Sue and Emily. Leah is too angry to deal with the rest of the pack or anyone else. She is the first female to have a 'wolf' form and the pack shared mind isn't making things easy for her. So we have two volatile wolves to worry about.

I am suspicious about the circumstances: the two cold ones that have been terrorizing the area vanished. Their disappearance coincides with Damon's appearance in Forks. I wonder if he is connected to the Cold Ones somehow. There is a decline in the number of missing persons in the Seattle and Tacoma areas since then also. I have more questions than answers.

**Forks WA: Police Station **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I leave a voice mail asking an academy buddy of mine to check on Reverend and Mrs. Weber. Avel Nikolaidis is a FBI agent assigned to the Seattle office. A few hours later an email from him pops up on my screen. I call the number listed. "What did you find out?"

"Can you get any fingerprints from either individual?"

"Mrs. Weber packed Angela's bags for her the other day. I can see if I can get any prints from there. If not I can try their home, they are on a church retreat at the moment."

"It would be very helpful if you can get them from the bags."

"I'll call you back, use this number?"

"Please, I'll be waiting for your call."

I gather my keys. "I'll be back in a bit." I call out to the deputy on duty.

**Forks WA: Swan Residence**

I take my fingerprint kit out of the back of the car and put it in a duffle bag. I glance at the time, Bella and Angela should be home now. As soon as I get in the door, "Hey Angela I need some help with something." She bounds down the stairs. "How can I help?"

"I need to get a sample of one of your former parent's fingerprints." She tilts her head for a second. Mrs. Weber packed my bags. I haven't touched the large suitcase except for the handle when I put it in the closet."

"The handle would have my prints too. Thanks Angela, maybe I can get a print off the sides or locks."

I put on gloves take my finger print kit and the suitcase out to the boat. No one thinks to look twice when I'm fiddling with it. I lift three good prints off the suitcase; luckily they are not Angela's. I wipe the residue off the suitcase and take my samples back into the house. "Hey Angela I'm headed back to the office. I think I have what I need thanks."

**Forks WA: Police Station**

I make copies of the prints and email them to Avel. I finish up some other paperwork. I put all the files away and lock up for the night.

**Forks WA: Swan Residence**

After dinner Kol and Damon join me in the living room to watch a game of Hockey. My phone chirps with an email notification from Avel.

_Charlie,_

_Thank you for getting the prints for me. The prints match a suspect wanted in the kidnapping of twin boys just after they were born in Portland Oregon ten years ago. This reopens a ten year old cold case file on that kidnapping._

_I have turned the information over to Child Services. The twins are not the Weber's genetic offspring. They will contact the twin's real parents. - Avel_

**[Damon's POV]**

We are all sitting around the living room. Sipping on the hot chocolate Angela made. "Charlie is your friend serious? The Weber's snatched the twin boys that Angela has practically raised for the last ten years?" He nods. I thought Mystic Falls had all the drama. Bella walks over to the couch and sits on my lap. "So we leave for Mystic Falls on Friday?" I hug her. "That's the plan."

"This is really weird; no one will believe the Weber's snatched the twins. I wonder who your biological parents are Angela." Charlie looks at her. "We can try to find them for you."

Angela smiles at him, "Maybe later Charlie. I have a family that loves and accepts me now."

Freya tilts her head as if she is listening to something. "Charlie we are about to have company." I hear the old engine of the Red truck that we returned to Billy, pull up outside. Charlie walks to the front door blocking it. The young man I saw the night I first got here, is helping an older man into a wheelchair. "What's going on Billy?" He asks the man in the Wheelchair. "Hello Jacob."

I tighten my arms around Bella. I don't like the way Jacob is looking at her. She leans back into my embrace.

**[Charlie's POV]**

Billy looks up at me. "I hear you are moving to the east coast at the end of the week. Were you going to come by and say farewell?"

"I was going to visit the Res tomorrow and say good bye to Sue and Harry. Then run by and see you and Jake before we left. Billy it's not like I can't come back for a visit. I just need to be with Family and most of them live in Mystic Falls. Bella's mate, Damon lives there also."

**[Damon's POV]**

"What the Hell Bella! Who is claiming to be your mate?" This dude is getting under my skin. Bella leans into me and softly says, "I love you." That is the only thing that calms me down quickly. I just wish our 'firsts' weren't in front of strangers.

"That would be me. I am Damon Salvatore."

**[Billy Black's POV]**

I had to bring Jacob. This might not have been my wisest decision. I just needed to find out why Charlie is moving away from Forks. He has been here his entire life. Jacob is behind me and he is starting to shake. "Jake, go for a run and come back." He shakes his head. "Jake you need to leave the room now!" The deep tone of an Alpha that is in my bloodline is in that command. Jake stops shaking, but he storms out of the house. Charlie looks at me. "I will give you a ride back to the Res if he doesn't return by the time you want to leave."

Charlie introduces the 'new' people in the room. The blond woman is Freya, and the tall dark haired man standing next to her is her brother Kol.

Freya is a woman of power. I nod to her with respect. I have a feeling that Sue would like her. She smiles back at me. "What are you really doing here Billy Black?" She asks.

"Charlie is family. I wanted the chance to say goodbye," Charlie coughs, "You wanted Jacob and Bella to make up with each other. Billy, Jacob isn't ready to accept that Bella has found her significant other. I think our move to Virginia is better for my family. I have some relatives that I really want to meet there."

I reach into the bag attached to my chair and pull out a dream catcher that I made for him. "Charlie you are my brother in spirit if not by blood. Please keep in touch. I will miss you."

I look at Damon and Bella. Jacob doesn't stand a chance with Damon in Bella's life now. I sigh. I wish things had worked out differently. Freya brings more coffee and a platter of scones and passes them around. It's a cool night. We swap stories with each other. Some are about Bella growing up and the one about her falling into a tidal pool. Everyone has a chance to tell an amusing story from their past.

"Come on Billy, I'll drive you home. Call Sue and Harry to meet us there. We will say goodbye tonight." I pull out my phone. "Sue, can you and Harry meet Charlie and me at the house?" She promises to be there when we arrive.

Charlie pushes me out to his pick-up and settles me in. "I am really going to miss you brother." He nods I see a tear slip out. I feel one slide down my cheek too.

**[Kol's POV]**

Freya sends a mental warning to us: _"Everyone needs to be outside with Bella when she says goodbye to Billy. Jacob is going to attack in wolf form. I know everyone will want to hurt him. This is Damon's fight."_

Charlie wheels Billy out onto the porch and we all exit the house to say our goodbyes. Bella walks up to Billy and hugs him. "I will always consider you and Sue as family. Please give the pack my love. I will miss all of them." Billy with tears on his cheeks hugs her back.

Charlie opens the truck door to help Billy into the cab. We all moved to ground level and are standing near the truck. I hear a low menacing growl. There in the shadow of the trees is the largest wolf I have ever seen. Damon instinctively growls and places himself in front of Bella. I admire his control, he hasn't vamped out. The rest of the family stands still. Freya is right this is going to be Damon's fight.

Charlie makes sure that Billy is in the cab of the truck. He removes his rifle from the mount located over the backseat of the cab. He checks the weapon. This is a normal reaction that Billy would expect and a backup plan. I really like Charlie.

Damon walks out into the middle of the yard. "Mutt you want to kill me? Bring it on you will be walking on three legs going home." The wolf leaps for his throat. Damon easily tosses him back into the trees. He uses vamp speed to pick up Jacob who has been stunned and tosses him into a large boulder at the base of the trees. We all hear bones break. Jacob howls with rage. These wolves heal quickly. Jacob shakes himself and leaps for Bella. Damon uses his vampire speed to block him. Damon grabs him by the throat and starts crushing his windpipe. "I can kill you with a twist of my wrist. Bella is with me by her choice. She is my mate not yours. If I let you live you will stay on the Res and I will not see your face near my family again or I will kill you on sight."

Bella speaks up. "Damon is my mate. He is the love of my life. Jacob, I never want to see you again, Goodbye." She turns her back on him to walk to the porch. Jacob manages a desperate flip and launches to attack her back. Damon jumps on his back and snaps his neck. Both bodies hit the ground hard enough for all of us to feel the impact. I respect Damon's discipline he never let his vampire visage show.

Damon looks over at Billy. "I am sorry for your loss." He walks over and hugs Bella. She wraps her arms around him tears streaming down her cheeks.

Billy doesn't say anything but nods his acknowledgement. Charlie helps Billy into the cab. Damon watches us put Jacob's body in the back of the truck. Charlie pulls out a tarp and ties it down. He places Billy's folded wheel chair in the bed of the truck near the body. He walks to the driver's side and looks back at us. "I will be back later. Billy will need my help."

If Damon didn't have my respect before, he does now.


	10. Chapter 10: More Business & Goodbyes

**Chapter 10: More Unfinished Business & Goodbyes **

**Forks WA: Swan Residence **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I disarm the rifle and put it back in the rack. I sit in the driver's seat with the door closed for a moment. I sigh. I'm not sure what to say to Billy. Jacob was like a son to me. I had the rifle ready to take the shot, when Damon countered Jacob's attack. In a way I am relieved that I didn't have to shoot him.

I'm not sure what went wrong with Jacob. I start the engine. It's going to be a long ride over a short distance. The ride is quiet, neither of us speaks.

**Quileute Reservation **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I drive up to Billy's home. The whole pack and most of the tribe are waiting outside. I park close to the house to make it easier for Billy. Sam opens the passenger door for Billy and helps him into the wheelchair. Sue walks up to me and puts her hand on my arm. "Charlie this is a sad night for all of us. Jake has been having problems since the 'wolf' magic kicked in. This isn't your or Bella's fault."

"The hell it's not. If Bella had kept away from the Cold Ones none of this shit would have happened. When they leave town she takes up with Jacob and when he changes for the first time, she takes up the next Vamp to come into town." Paul rants.

I straighten up to full height and glare at him. "Other supernaturals exist. Other magic exists. You are blaming a change that is caused by your ancestral magic on my daughter. How is that logical? The Cullen's manipulated Bella and she has scars from that influence. She almost died."

"The magic in my family's blood is older than yours. You don't want to encounter the Witch magic: responsible for creating werewolves and a different type of vampire that you know nothing about. Kol and Damon are this type. They don't need to kill to feed. Also they are much more powerful that the Cullen's will ever be. Just one of them could take out the whole pack and not be injured. This is my only warning. Do not mess with my family."

Sam steps in between us and uses the Alpha command "Back down Paul." I nod my thanks to him. "Charlie is not the enemy. He is a longtime friend of the tribe and so is Bella." Paul storms off into the woods. Sam exhales and shakes his head.

Billy looks over at me from the porch. "Charlie please come in, the council wants to know what happened tonight. The pack already witnessed the events tonight."

I enter the living room of Billy's house. There are four people sitting in the living room. Harry Clearwater, Sue Clearwater, Billy Black and Rachel Black; they are representing their council of elders.

Harry starts the conversation with: "What happened tonight?"

I straighten my shoulders and look him directly in the eye. "Jacob approached my family in wolf form. Damon decided to face him one on one. Jacob attacked him and Damon threw him against some trees, while Jacob was stunned Damon threw him against a boulder breaking some of his bones. He told Jacob that Bella was his mate. He was holding Jacob up by the throat when Bella told all of us that she loves Damon and he is her mate. Jacob twisted out of the choke hold and then launched himself toward Bella's back. Before I could fire my rifle; Damon snapped his neck. Jacob was the aggressor. I am sorry for your loss. At one time I considered Jacob to be family. He lost that place when he decided to kill Bella."

Sam is standing in the door. "Charlie speaks the truth about what happened tonight."

Sue walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. "You use magic to see the truth of things. Charlie, I wish your family safe travels. We do not blame you or your family for Jacob's actions."

Harry shakes my hand, "Thank you for telling us what happened tonight."

I feel Rachel's hug. "Charlie, Jacob wasn't right in the head. Tell Bella to call me or Emily, we would like to stay in touch."

"I'll pass along the message." I look over at Billy, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks Charlie for the offer. I wish you and your family safe travels. Please call me when you get settled. I expect to hear some really good fishing stories in a few weeks." I hug him as I leave out the door to return to the house.

**Forks High School **

**[Bella's POV]**

Damon drops us off. "I will be running errands this morning. The moving van will be here early this afternoon. Anything you or Angela want loaded before school lets out send me a text." He hugs me. I laugh because Angela gives us a wolf-whistle. Kol changes from the back seat to the front kissing Angela on the cheek as he switches seats. Damon guns the engine and takes off. "Show off," I mutter and Angela laughs.

Jessica slithers up to us and asks, "Angela is it true your folks were arrested for kidnapping." I really want to punch her.

Angela lifts her left eyebrow. "Mr. and Mrs. Weber are not my parents. You really need to get your facts straight." She turns walks off.

I laugh, "Learn some tact Jess or you won't have any friends. Forks is really a small town."

Most of our school day is spent getting forms filled out, a few text books and library books turned in. Charlie is waiting for us in the parking lot, leaning on his truck as we leave Forks High School. I walk over and hug Charlie. "How did the packing go?"

He smiles down at me. "We will meet up at the house to see if we need to pack anything else and drive to Sea-Tac. The moving company will close up the truck and start the drive to Mystic Falls."

"Beau Vasseur will here tomorrow afternoon. I hired Mrs. Willis to come in and clean up the place before he arrives."

"I hope he enjoys Forks."

Charlie laughs, "He will have his hands full for a week beating off all the single women."

**Forks WA: Swan Residence **

**[Damon's POV]**

I make arrangements with the moving company to attach a car carrier for the Thunderbird to the moving truck, so it will arrive at the same time the Swans possessions do.

I walk into the living room where Charlie and Bella are chatting. "I wanted to ask both of you were you would like to stay in Mystic Falls. The boarding house has ample space for all of us. I can call a realtor if you want to buy something. Your other option is to stay with the Mikaelson's."

Bella hugs me. "We will stay with you. I think the Mikaelson mansion will be too busy for us."

"Busy? Esther is plotting something. It is better that the 'older' siblings take care of the problem before we think about moving in." Charlie points out.

I smirk. "Y'all get to meet little brother Stefan."

Bella looks up at me. "You have been tormenting him all week haven't you?"

I give her my most winning smile. "Me?"

"Did you tell him about Freya and Kol?"

"I told him to prepare five bedrooms for my guests. He will find out about everyone when we get there."

Bella sighs. "That's what I thought." I pull her into a hug. "You have to let me have a little fun."

"We need to be prepared for some drama, since you want to surprise 'the gang'?

"That sums it up nicely." Bella pops me on the arm, "Ass."

I just give her my sexy smile. Bella looks at me with her head tilted, "You wish. Come help me with my box of books. It needs to go on the truck."


	11. Chapter 11: Flights

**Chapter 11: Flights **

**Forks WA: Swan Residence **

**[Bella's POV]**

Freya has spent the last couple of days helping us learn more about our magic. She said most of our magic is instinctual or subconscious. We haven't discussed the actual origins of our family magic. I have a feeling Freya wants that information to be our ace in the hole.

I know I have a mental shield. I have had this ability all of my life. Edward couldn't read my mind. I am now aware enough of it to use it consciously. I can extend it to wrap around someone subconsciously or consciously. I instinctively protect Freya, Kol, Charlie, Angela and Damon.

Charlie is a truth detector and has a touch of precognition. Damon has developed the ability to shape change and control the weather. Freya said that most of the things she had to have spell for previously, she can now perform without exact wording and/or components. Our magical abilities will grow and strengthen as we discover new aspects of what we can do.

Freya plans to join up with Finn and Sage to compare notes on how their magic has changed. Finn has been 'mind' chatting with her since she has been in Forks. Kol said that he has been practicing some of the spells he knew as a witch and he doesn't need the materials or the exact wording either. Kol is a bit of a pyro, he likes to light the candles in the room or the fire place.

Dreams are another way we learn about our magic, when I have a question about an aspect of my magic I concentrate a minute or two before I fall asleep, when I wake up I remember the answer from my dream.

**[Damon's POV]**

I am in the living room looking out into the night sky, nursing a glass of scotch. Since Bella' announced her acknowledgement of our mating bond, it has been very difficult not to physically consummate our bond over the last twenty-eight hours. Listening to the soft breaths of the two sleeping girls calms me. Charlie walks over to the other side of the bay window and hands me some keys. "There is a cabin near the beach that I sometimes use as a getaway. It is on the other side of Port Angeles. I think you and Bella need some alone time before you board a plane. Just meet us at the airport. Everything is packed and ready to go."

"Thanks Charlie. He helps me put the sleepy Bella in the passenger side of the Thunderbird. I drive to the cabin.

**Cabin near the Beach**

Charlie has good taste in getaways. The cabin is in the woods near a cliff. You can hear the ocean and gulls. But you have privacy away from the beach. I take in everything at a glance from the front door. It has one bedroom with a queen sized bed. The living room has a couch and an chair-and-a-half, an oval coffee table and one wall is bookshelves. The kitchen is located behind the book shelves it has apartment sized appliances, very compact space and a two person table.

I put the small duffel bag down, containing a change of clothes, toiletries for both of us and a few things we will need before our flight out later this afternoon.

The heat is on in the cabin, so I just pull down the covers and place Bella on the bed. I change out of my street clothes and snuggle up to her. I close my eyes and enjoy having her in my embrace. Her scent comforts me. I doze off. I awaken due to a tickle on my nose. She is using a strand of her hair to tickle me awake. I roll her over and tickle her side. She laughs.

I lean over her so we are nose to nose. "Hmm what am I going to do with you?"

Bella grins with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I would say take me to bed. But we are already here and you aren't wearing anything."

I roll so she is partially under me. I gently turn her head towards mine and place an exploratory kiss on her lips. She kisses me back. She deepens the kiss. I need for her to be in control since this is her first time. Bella breaks the kiss and stands up to remove her night dress, while keeping her eyes on mine. I have never seen anything more seductive in my life. It's as if she instinctively knows how to arouse me even further. She will kill me with feminine whiles once she has more experience. I will die a happy man. I gently pull her towards me I place her hands on my body and allow her to explore to her hearts content.

**[Bella's POV]**

Renee's version of sex-ed was to put in her favorite X-rated video, it was informative. I am glad I left Phoenix when I did. I was really cramping her and Phil's style.

Damon is letting me explore his body and take things at my own pace. I love that about him. He doesn't pull away or grab my hands so I can't explore. He is fully aroused but allowing me to set the pace of our love making. I am enjoying running my hands along his taunt chest muscles. I gently push to roll him over onto his back. I lean over to kiss him allowing my breasts to graze against his chest. He hisses and I see a fang. I run my hand down further and touch his aroused shaft. I am wet and I move so I can guide it to my opening. I slide down onto him engulfing his length into me. I am stretching to fit around him. His body is taunt. "Damon please make love to me. I feel no pain. I have had pap smears and the first time for that stings." He takes over and we make love for the first time.

**[Damon's POV]**

I feel our mating bond strengthen as we make love. Bella responds to every touch, thrust, nuzzle, kiss and lick with quiet sighs and moans. I have never experienced this intensity with any other lover in my five hundred plus years on the planet: my goddess in the flesh.

We are both lying tangled together. I glance at the time. We have just enough time for a shower together before we need to be on the road. I just need to drop off the car at Charlies' place for the movers. We will ride the Ducati to the airport. It will fit in the cargo space of the Gulfstream that the Mikaelson's own.

**Sea-Tac Airport **

**[Kol's POV]**

Damon and Bella are the last ones to board the plane. They have solidified their mating bond. I bite the side of my lip not to comment on Bella's slight hiss as she sits down in her seat. Damon sits next to her. He checks to see if she is alright.

Charlie is sitting across the aisle. "You two were cutting it kind of close."

Freya chimes in, "I told the pilot to wait for them."

I laugh at the look on Bella's face. "Don't worry we are not delayed because of you guys. We are holding for a few other planes to clear the runways."


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Chapter 12: Welcome to Mystic Falls **

**Richmond International Airport **

**[Damon's POV]**

I am grateful that Freya contacted Elijah and Niklaus letting them know that she and Kol will be staying with us at the Salvatore Boarding House. They warned her that Esther is looking for them. I know that we will be dealing with drama as it is, adding the Originals to the mix could turn deadly.

Kol arranged for a stretch limo to pick us up at the airport. The Ducati will probably arrive there before we will. Charlie and the gang want to go to the Mystic Grill for Dinner. Kol has been talking about it for three days now. Considering the size of Forks, I don't think the Mystic Grill will shock anyone.

**Mystic Falls: The Mystic Grille**

The limo causes a few heads to turn as the ladies step out first. Charlie escorts Freya into the building and Kol walks in with Angela. I hold the door open for Bella. All heads turn in our direction. This should be entertaining.

Caroline walks over to me and asks "Where the hell have you been Damon? We needed your help and you were nowhere to be found!"

Bella looks her up and down. "He was in Forks with me."

Caroline looks at her and glares at me. "So you are into lumberjacks now?"

Charlie, Bella and Angela are all wearing denim and plaid cotton shirts. They have on high top lace boots. Typical wear for rainy Forks. Wonder how blondie would look in Forks with her hair all wet and her designer dresses wilting in the cool humidity.

Freya looks her over and she sounds like Rebekah when she replies to Caroline's current sally: "the clothing is very chic where they live. Yours would be falling apart at the seams. They live near one of the wettest places in the United States. Show some tact, if not respect for our guests. Your mother raised you better than that."

Oh that was a Southern set down. Stefan wanders over. "Damon I have been trying to get a hold of you for days now."

"Hello Stefan, I want you to meet our guests. The lovely lady beside me is Bella Swan, the tall dark haired man with the western mustache is Charlie her dad, the tall beauty is Angela Weber; she is Kol's girlfriend. You already know Freya Mikaelson." Stefan swallows; he really doesn't want to piss off a powerful witch.

Caroline looks at me, "you invited an Original to stay with you?"

I look at her like she is having a blond moment. "Caroline, these folks are family to me and Bella is my fiancé." Bella looks up at me but goes with the flow.

Elena walks up and stands by Stefan, "When did you get engaged?"

Something in Elena's tone suggests she was to be informed of anything major in my life. Bella grins at her, "he proposed yesterday in ocean view cabin just off the beach in Washington. It was so romantic." I have to swallow a laugh at the sour look on Elena's face. Elena looks at Bella's ring finger. "Where's the ring?"

"I jumped the gun on the proposal. The ring is at the boarding house waiting for her." Stefan cuts me a look. He is wondering if it is our mother's engagement ring. Bella looks at me and smirks. She knows what I'm up to. She isn't threatened by Elena. I told her the story of the doppelganger's and their dissatisfaction if they didn't play one man off against another.

Bella moves closer and puts her arm around me. "I want a repeat of our activities in the cabin tonight." She stage whispers seductively in my ear.

"I am at your service, my lady." I pull up her hand and kiss the back of it. Caroline starts acting like she is gagging.

Bonnie walks up to Bella and sticks out her hand for her to shake. "Hello Bella, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

Bella nods politely and shakes her hand. Bonnie drops her hand and screeches. "Fuck that hurts."

Elena and Caroline turn on Bella, "What the hell did you do?" They both ask her at the same time.

"I didn't do anything to her; that was all Bonnie. She shouldn't try using witch magic on someone she doesn't know."

Freya looks at Bonnie. "You need to show respect and quit using magic when you are in public." The last part was in sotto voce for Bonnie to catch a hint.

Angela is watching all of this, like it's the best daytime serial ever. Kol is quietly laughing behind Angela's back. He doesn't like the little Mystic Falls gang. I catch Matt Donovan's attention, "We need a table for six please." Matt nods to one of the corner tables. "Thanks Matt," he nods and waves a server in our direction.

I order a scotch neat. Charlie orders a draft beer. Angela, Freya and Bella ask for lemonades. Bella orders a vegetarian burger and fries. Angela orders a medium well steak with salad and fries. Freya orders the chef salad with roasted chicken. Charlie orders a rare steak with baked potato and green beans. Kol and I order the same as Charlie. Stefan wanders over and pulls a chair up to the table. He glances at the server, "I have already eaten; thanks anyway." She nods and leaves to turn in our food and drink order.

**[Stefan's POV]**

I know I'm risking pissing off Damon royally. I really need to know how long he and his current company will be staying at the boarding house. The city council still has the Gilbert device. It is rumored that Esther Mikaelson a powerful witch is looking for her children and two of them are sitting in front of me. I am getting an odd vibe from Elena since she heard Damon was back in town.

"Damon, how long are you planning on staying in Mystic Falls this time?"

He quirks his brow, "As long as it takes or indefinitely, depends on circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"That is for me to know and you to …"

I lower my voice, "how long Damon? The council has an active Gilbert device, Esther Mikaelson is looking for her family and you just waltz in with two of the Originals."

Bella looks over at me from her seat beside Damon. "What business is it of yours how long we stay in Mystic Falls? Are you a law enforcement officer or a member of the city council? What right do you have to get on your high horse and start demanding answers from Damon? We don't know you. We are guests of your brother. Show some decency and respect. If your behavior is an example of Southern Hospitality they need to find a better definition." Bella stuns me with her anger.

Damon is beaming with pride. "That's my girl." Kol passes a twenty dollar bill to Charlie.

I stand up and leave the table while I still can. Damon will retaliate soon for my disrespect.


	13. Chapter 13: Implement Contingency Plan

**Chapter 13: Implement Contingency Plan Z **

**Mystic Falls Grille **

**[Damon's POV]**

While the girls and Kol are discussing possible desserts. I press the number five key on my cellphone, "Implement plan Zeta" and hang up. Stefan needs to learn and show respect. He also needs to remember I have multiple contingency plans.

Sheriff Forbes walks up to our table, "Damon welcome back, Stefan said you had to attend to business out of town. Who are your guests?"

"Liz, I would like you to meet Charlie Swan former Chief of Police in Forks WA, his daughter Bella, Angela Weber a close friend of Bella's, and you already know the other two members of our party." I look over to Charlie, Bella and Angela, "I would like for you to meet Liz Forbes, Sheriff of Mystic Falls."

Liz looks a little startled when I introduce her to a former Police Chief. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, I hope your stay will be a pleasant one. Damon when it is convenient I would like a word with you about events that happened while you were out of town."

"I'll be by your office tomorrow afternoon." She nods as she turns to walk away.

Before the deserts are delivered to the table, a currier stops by the table. He hands me a brief case with a legal document with pages tagged for signatures. I clear a spot on the table in front of me. "Bella I need you to sign some forms. She blinks at me and adds her signature to the marked pages. I am so glad she trusts me. I only have to sign the last page. I ask Charlie to sign the last page too. Charlie knows what I'm doing and laughs. The currier rushes out the door with the signed documents. I see Stefan across the room looking at me. He knows I'm up to something.

I am amused by Bella, Angela and Freya asking for extra spoons so they can have a taste of each other desserts. Bella pops me lightly on the arm, "consider it taste testing. You do it all the time." I laugh. It is the first time Bella alluded to my vampire tastes in blood types. When no one is looking she passes me a napkin with a message: "What did I just sign?" I write back so only she can view the answer, "a deed to the mansion." Her eyes widen at my response. I fold up the napkin and put it into the inner pocket of my jacket. I just had the deed switched from Elena's name to Bella's. Stefan needs a lesson in respect.

Stefan and the others are playing pool in the games area. Charlie looks at me, "any more locals we need to meet?"

I shake my head no. "Well it's time to check out your new lodgings."

The chauffeur of the limo has it waiting near the door for our convenience. We arrive at the Salvatore Mansion in style.

**[Kol's POV]**

"Bella, vampires cannot enter someone that is not a vampire's home without an invitation by the human owner. Yes, you are supernatural but like the doppelganger you are more human than a vampire. Damon has locked his brother out of the house because of his disrespect to all of us. Stefan has been around Mystic Falls before the Civil War, and should know and show better manners."

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Bella's POV]**

I thought the Cullen's were wealthy. I look around the Great room of the Salvatore Boarding House. This house displays both wealth and history combined. Damon cares about his home. The house doesn't smell musty or old. All the antiques are well preserved. The paneling is smooth darkened with age. The fabric of the furniture looks like recently refurbished with the same style and color of the original. I sigh, Renee had a lot of hobbies and furniture restoration is one that we had to go through. Damon walks up behind me and pulls me into an embrace, "what are you thinking?"

"I think you love your home. You take care of it. It is impressive and welcoming." He whispers in my ear, "Now it is all yours."

"I can never take away your home, it is ours." He kisses the back of my neck, "Ours." He turns me around and leads me over to the hearth where a fire is burning, giving the room a little extra warmth to take off the chill of the night. He stands me in front of the painting. He is concealing a hidden panel that opens up to a small cubby hole. He removes a small box. "Try this on. I think it will fit. If not we can have it resized tomorrow."

I gasp, the engagement ring looks to be old, but timeless at the same time. "What is the blue stone in the setting?" Each diamond surrounding the blue stone is probably worth a fortune.

He responds "the stone is lapis lazuli." "I had the ring designed and made in Europe for the woman I will eventually marry." "Bella, will you be my bride?" Damon asks

I search deep within my soul. I look into his eyes and feel the depth of our connection to each other. "Yes, I will marry you."

Freya clears her throat as Damon has swirled me around almost in a dance. "Congratulation's to both of you. We need to have your wedding as soon as possible." Damon and I are startled.

"I am willing to give you away tonight and be one of the witnesses." Charlie adds.

Kol laughs. "I am ordained and can perform the ceremony."

Angela grins, "I'll be your other witness."

"The marriage bond will add another layer of protection for the both of you." Freya looks over at Kol, "I sense that it would help protect you and Angela also."

He looks at Angela. "I have lived through and suffered a great deal during my life. Anything I can do to protect you I will do." She stares into his eyes for a moment and grins. "I feel the same way about you; love is very precious."

Charlie claps his hands. "Let's get this done before we are rudely interrupted." There is a knock on the door. A tall blond man with startling pale blue eyes and a petite red headed woman with the same blue eyes walk into the great hall. She states: "I need both couples to sign these papers, the rest of you are witnesses." We nod. Everyone fills out forms and signs them. They are notarized by the man. The strange couple leaves the boarding house before our family performs the binding ceremony.

Freya takes over as the officiant of the ceremony. She wraps chords around our clasped hands. Damon stares into my eyes as I stare into his. Freya chants the marriage vows in an ancient language. Magic forms a knot over each couples bound hands. I feel the energy coursing through my body and somehow I know that Damon feels the same thing. I swear I hear music, a light medley I keep staring up into Damon's eyes. He hears it too. The knotted chords disappear from our hands magically. Freya announces, "It is done. Both couples are bound."

Charlie hugs Damon. "Welcome to the family son." He then leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"We needed to acknowledge your bonds to each other with magic. There are forces working to separate you from your other half: that includes both Kol and Angela also. The binding ceremony prevents that interference from becoming a reality. Both couples would suffer too much from that kind of separation now that you have met each other. For public knowledge let's keep the two marriages quiet or rather need to know."

**[Stefan's POV]**

I know the reasons why Damon left town. I made demands upon his return that he fix some things that are not his responsibility. I disrespected him in front of his guests and he won't take that lightly. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena did the same thing. They disrespected his guests. Damon usually has a plan and methods of implementing those plans when we are faced with a dangerous situation. We have gotten used to him doing the 'dirty' work for us.

If Lexi is still alive she will tell me to grow a pair and apologize to my brother. That is why I'm standing at the front door debating whether to knock or just walk in. I try to reach the door knob. I am blocked by magic. Damon has a powerful witch with him; I think she is Freya Mikaelson. She could have blocked entry into the house with a spell. "Damon, please come to the door I want to apologize."

He opens the door. "Stefan you have been blocked from the house by the new owner." Crap, he probably put the deed in someone else's name. He smirks. "You said something about an apology?"

"I'm sorry I disrespected you in front of your friends. I expected you to fix problematic situations that you had no knowledge of or responsibility for: I realize that I insulted your guests. I'm sorry for my behavior.

"Damon, please be careful. The town is very anti-vampire at the moment. Esther Mikaelson has been released from her guarded casket. She is looking for her children. Rumor has it that if you kill an Original vampire their sirelines die with them. I saw Kol Mikaelson as part of your group. Hanging out with him will draw unwanted attention. I misspoke and I know I deserve your wrath."

Damon looks at me very seriously. "While I accept your apology, I cannot let you reside here with us for the time being. There is a new brownstone complex: a restoration project from the remains of the old brick factory behind the Grille. A currier will deliver the deed to you shortly. The manager will give you the keys to your condo and give you a tour. I will have your personal possessions delivered there. You still have all of your funds available to you. Goodbye for now Brother."

If I didn't get the feeling he was protecting me in his own weird way: I would be looking for a way to retaliate. I know I brought this situation onto myself. I pull out my cell phone and dial Elena; she needs to stay away from the boarding house for a while. She will tell Carolyn and Bonnie.


	14. Chapter 14: Something Wicked Comes

**Chapter 14: Something Wicked This Way Comes **

**Mystic Falls **

**[Bella's POV]**

Damon and I are running errands this afternoon. He has a few items from the attic that he wants to take to Stefan's new condo. I want to get new sheets for the bedroom. I love the thought of breaking a new set in. We pull into the parking lot in back of the condos. Damon leads me up a flight of stairs to an Oak door with black iron filigree. He knocks once and Stefan opens the door.

"Damon," he looks surprised to see us. "Bella, please come in.'

**Mystic Falls: Stefan's Condo **

**[Stefan's POV]**

"I brought you a few things that I thought you would miss from the attic." Damon hands me a box with some of my boyhood treasures. I know he has seen the inside of the condo. He purchased the older building and had it renovated as an investment to help the local economy. When I disrespected him in public he opened one of the condos up for me and had my stuff moved. Not just moved he had the rooms set up as if I still lived in the boarding house. A lot of care went into making me happy to live here. I know he will eventually forgive me.

We both need space from each other. I need to do some soul searching. Bella thinks I need to grow up some. I have thought about how I appeared to her for our first meeting at the Grille. I came across as an immature brat.

"Can I get you anything: A Coffee or Tea?"

"No thank you, we are running a few errands. Damon has to stop by the Sheriff's office and I need to purchase some odds and ends." Bella replies.

"Can I help you with that while Damon is otherwise occupied?" Damon gives me a very direct look.

"I would like a chance to get to know my new sister." He nods accepting my reason.

Bella smiles, "I would like that."

I walk out the door with Damon and Bella. "Bella there is a shop a block away that sells linens and home specialty items. We can walk there." She nods. She kisses Damon as I lock the door to the condo. Damon goes back down the stairs and I lead her down the passageway that leads to the street below.

"What do you think of Mystic Falls so far?"

"It's a heck of a lot drier than Forks." I laugh at her response. I also notice she is dressed in gabardine slacks and a russet colored blouse. I winch slightly, Caroline has been rubbing off on me for me to remember that.

We enter the shop and the little bell above the door rings. Bella moves away and starts looking at their bedding selections. I wince slightly as I hear Mrs. Lockwood's voice. "Stefan, who is the lovely lady you are escorting today?"

"She is my new sister." I glance over to see Bella has selected new bedding for their room. "Mrs. Lockwood may I present Damon's new bride, Mrs. Isabella Swan Salvatore." Bella looks at me, "Bella this is Mrs. Carol Lockwood our Mayor Richard Lockwood's wife."

"I am pleased to meet you Mrs. Lockwood." Carol reaches out her hand to shake Bella's in doing so she bumps a flower vase splashing a few drops of liquid on their joined hands. "I'm sorry Bella."

"No harm no foul, why did they place the flowers so close to the merchandise?" The shopkeeper comes into the room from the back, "here is your order Carol. Can I help you with anything else?" "No thank you, this is all I need for today." She leaves as if she is about to miss an appointment. Bella watches as the shopkeeper moves the flowers back to the display case they were previously on. Bella looks at me as if to say "What the fuck?"

"I promise to explain later." She nods and keeps browsing. "She sees a towel set she likes and adds it to the shopping basket she picked up.

As she goes to pay for her purchase, I hand my card to the shopkeeper. "Think of it as a wedding present for you and Damon."

"Thank you Stefan." Mrs. Bates the shopkeeper looks over at Bella in shock. "You are Mrs. Damon Salvatore?"

Bella nods. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, I hope you enjoy your new home."

"Thank you. Stefan I think we need to leave now." I open the door for her.

About half a block away, Bella turns to me. "Do you mind telling me what that was about?" I sigh. "The water in the vase had a dose of Vervain in it. Vervain burns like acid on a Vampires skin. Carol was checking you out. Be prepared you will be meeting most of the Council and their wives shortly." Bella shudders.

I laugh, "Don't worry you won't have much more to do with them after the introductions are made. Except for a cotillion or housewarming or two;" Bella pops me on the arm. I think I'm actually going to like my new sister.

**Mystic Falls Courthouse **

**[Damon's POV]**

Liz Forbes asked me to join her in her office for a cup of coffee. This usually means she wants to grille me about what I know. Her first conversational volley, "Damon, is Charlie Swan looking for a job? I called in a few favors to check on him; his service record is outstanding. I could use the help. Does he know anything about the supernatural?"

"Liz at the moment Charlie is visiting. He wants to see where Bella will be living as a married woman. If you want his attention tell him where all the good fishing spots are. Is there any other business we need to discuss? I am on my honeymoon."

"I'll let you get back to your Bella. The topic we need to discuss can wait a few more days. Thanks for coming in Damon." I wave as I exit her office.

**Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Bella's POV]**

Damon drives us to the back where the garage is to park the car. He shows me a stairway leading down, it ends in a hallway and the room on the right is the laundry. There are two washer and dryers. It has a folding table, a sewing center in the corner and a steam press ironing board. I am impressed. Damon shows me where the detergent, bleach and softeners are stored. "Have at it, while I have at you." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "You know the washer better than I do," I hand him the sheets and the new towels. "The sooner these are done the sooner we can try them out." He is quick about putting them in the washer and adding the detergent. "We can play around while they wash." I laugh and pull him down into a passionate kiss.

He takes my hand and leads me up a flight of stairs leading to the bedroom. Just before we make it to the landing his phone chimes. "What do you need Stefan?"

"Thanks for the info." By that time I had entered the bedroom to find Elena naked in our bed. I launch to the side of the bed, she throws a halfhearted punch at me. I grab her by the hair pulling her into a choke hold. I march her down the stairs, open the front door and toss her bodily out onto the porch. Then I slam the door and lock it. I say the words _claude ostium_ to lock the rest of the doors in the house and _glacio_ to freeze her in place. "Damon text Stefan and have him pick up his girlfriend."

Damon is laughing as he keys in the message. "You are so hot when you're pissed."

"Find us another room and bed for these sheets and you will see how hot I can be." He rushes up the stairs. "I found one." I laugh, he is predictable.

**Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Esther's POV]**

Kol and Freya are in Mystic Falls. The rumor-mill says they are staying with Damon Salvatore and his new wife at the Salvatore Boarding house. Bonnie warned me that witch magic did not have any power over his new wife. I wonder what kind of protection spell she has, it has to be a powerful one for a Bennett witch's powers not to work. I need to find this Bella Salvatore; she may be useful for my plans.


	15. Chapter 15: Family Issues & Magic

**Chapter 15: Family Issues & Magic **

**Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Stefan's POV]**

Elena is standing on the front porch; it looks like she is trying to turn the handle on the front door. She is as still as a nude statue. I grab a blanket from the back seat of my car and run over to her, leaving the car running. Something is wrong.

"Elena can you hear me?" She is breathing. She blinks her eyes at me. I wrap her up in the blanket. I run her over to the car. She is still immobile. I can position her limbs so that she is seated in the car. It is like she is a malleable doll." This spell she is under is a powerful one. I'm not sure what to do or who to call about this. "Elena, blink once for yes and twice for no."

"I am going to drive us to my new condo. When Damon's movers had my room packed up some of your clothes were hanging in my closet. Is this alright with you?" She blinks once. "Good, we will be there in a few minutes."

**Mystic Falls: Stefan's Condo**

When we arrive, I look around to see if anyone will witness my carrying Elena into the condo. I make sure the blanket is securely tucked around her. I carry her up to my door. "Elena are you able to hold on to the blanket while I open the door?" She blinks once.

Once we are both inside, Elena unfreezes. "What the hell Stefan? Bella tossed me out of the house and froze me in place. Is she some kind of witch?"

I really hate to ask this question but I really need to know. "Elena why were you naked in my brother's house, better yet where were you naked?"

Elena sighs like she is being put upon, "I wanted to sabotage Damon, for taking off and leaving us behind to face Klaus and his ceremony without him."

"You were naked in his bed weren't you?" She nods, her head bowed.

"Elena you need to grow up. I need to take that advice also. Damon has been very generous. He gave me this condo and all of my possessions. I still have my funds. He is not being vindictive. He is giving us space."

"Damon is married now with new responsibilities. His wife was lenient in her punishment for what you did; she could have caused you bodily injury or worse for you disfigurement. She only froze you in place and locked you out of the house. Elena, don't antagonize her any more than you already have."

I decide not to mention that I think Bella will be a good sister for me and wife for Damon. I don't want Elena ranting at me for the rest of the afternoon. Something is still off with Elena, like she is spelled or something. Crap, something or someone is influencing her. "Elena you might want to take a hot shower, it will probably help your stiffness and sore muscles." Elena hugs me and gathers up her clean clothes for a shower.

I reach for my cell. "Bonnie do you have anything that can interrupt a mental control spell, Elena is not herself?"

She responds, "All I can suggest is for you to burn sage around the house."

"I live in a condo downtown now, will that still work?"

"Is the condo in your name?"

"Yes."

"It should work then. Do you want me to come by to check on her?"

"Thanks Bonnie, maybe later she is in the shower now."

"Give me a call if you need more help with her."

"I will: thanks again." I hang up and go looking in some of the boxes on the bookshelf for some sage that I stored there."

"In a few minutes I have smudged the rest of the condo with sage smoke." I put the rest of the burning sage in an incense bowl near the front door of the condo.

My phone chirps with an incoming message: "_Stefan, we will be at your condo in a few minutes, please let us in. –Freya"_

I look up from her message to see Elena looking at me. "Stefan, what's going on? I remember being at the Grille with the gang and then I'm in your shower? What is this place?"

"Elena what do you remember from last night?"

"I remember entering the Grill with Caroline, Bonnie and you. I had the baked chicken with parmesan penne pasta, Bonnie had the Chicken Piccata, you and Caroline ordered a rare steak. I don't remember much past that point. Why are you asking, did we do something crazy that I don't remember?"

"Something like that;" before I can say anything else there is a knock on the door.

I check through the peephole before I open the door. Things are getting really strange around here. It's Freya and it looks like Charlie is the only one with her.

I open the door. "Please come in and thanks for coming over. I'm not sure what is going on since last night."

Freya looks me in the eye and then she looks Elena in the eye. "You were both compelled last night. Good job with the sage it will help."

Elena looks at me, "compelled?"

I shrug and look at Freya. "Elena, this lady is Freya Mikaelson and her companion is Charlie Swan. They are relatives of Isabella Swan Salvatore, Damon's new wife."

Elena looks at me wide eyed. "How much time am I missing?"

"Most of last night and this morning," I murmur.

"Freya, can you and Charlie help us prevent this from happening again? I don't think either one of us will be unscathed if either of us angers my brother or his wife again."

Freya hands me an amulet with an onyx stone and one with a moonstone to Elena, "These will help prevent compulsion from other magic users. Charlie can sense whoever is trying to compel you: through them. Please do not take the amulets off voluntarily. They prevent the compulsion to remove them by magical means. As long as you have them on they will protect you from various forms of magic."

Elena and I both put the amulets around our necks. I feel the tension in the room decrease significantly. "How long were we under this influence?"

Charlie sighs. "We don't know the answer to that one yet. I promise you I will find who did this to you both."

Elena looks at him shyly. "Thank you for your help. Please convey my apologies to Bella. I wasn't in my right mind last night."

He smiles at me. "She already knows and she sent us to you to help the both of you overcome the Dark magic's influence."

"Dark magic?" I look at Charlie for an explanation.

"Any magic that takes away individual choice or influences someone to do something they would not 'normally' do supernaturally is 'Dark' magic. We need to find out who is doing this to you and Elena."

Elena sighs, "I would like to know what I did last night, but a part of me doesn't want to know."

Freya takes her hand in hers, "let me show you. It will explain why the amulet is so important." Elena nods her consent.

Elena yelps, "I did not do that!"

I nod at her, "yeah you did." I glance over at the car blanket on the couch. She sees it too.

"Thank you Charlie and Freya for the amulets. I will keep mine on at all times." Elena nods wide eyed.

Charlie looks at me. "Be careful." We shake hands, "thanks again for your help Charlie."

I walk over to hug Freya. "I'm glad you are related to us now. We will need all the help we can get."

She smiles at me. "Welcome to the family, both of you."


	16. Chapter 16: School & Family Reunion

**Chapter 16: School & Family Reunion **

**Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Damon's POV]**

I stretch out. Bella is still asleep beside me. The last two days spending time with each other and exploring each other's needs and desires. Skip the shower. I need to make breakfast for both Bella and Angela. Today is their first day at Mystic Falls High School. They have two months of school to finish up. All of their credits transferred. They only have to cram for Virginia and Mystic Falls history. Alaric has promised to help them. Washington history doesn't count. I look forward to tutoring Bella about the Civil War. I get hard thinking about it. I groan as I roll out of bed: food is the priority.

**[Bella's POV]**

I smell bacon and freshly made bread wafting up from the kitchen. Damon is a chef and he loves to cook. He has promised to teach me different recipes from all over Italy.

I groan. I have to go to school. I hop out of bed and head for the rain shower. I really need to wake up. I love Damon's bathroom. I teased him about liking it more than him. He proceeded to show me all the ways he was better. I'm still a little sore from that.

Damon picked out my outfit for today: black jeans, a burgundy long sleeved scoop neckline top, black socks with burgundy stars woven into the design, and flat heeled black leather ankle boots. I pick out the underwear. I think he will like the effect when I return home from school.

I walk down the back stairs to the dining room. Angela is already there drinking her first cup of coffee. Charlie waves to me and keeps reading an article in the Mystic Falls Courier.

"Hey Charlie are you going to accept Liz Forbes offer of a job?"

He looks up from the paper. "There is too much going on with our family at the moment. I am going to stay with Freya where ever she goes. I have missed being around the rest of the family."

I nod, "I can understand that." I round the table and kiss his cheek before sitting down for breakfast. He smiles and returns to reading the article he is interested in.

Damon enters the room with a tray filled with dishes: a large bowl of grits, a platter with bacon and linked sausages, a medium bowl filled with scrambled eggs, a plate heaping with freshly baked biscuits and a gravy-boat with sausage gravy. The table already has fresh fruit and a decanter for the coffee. "Thank you for breakfast, this spread is fantastic!" He grins at me as he puts the tray down on the table. "Eat up we need to leave in twenty minutes." He didn't have to say that I'm already putting some of all the samples on my plate.

**Mystic Falls High School**

Damon drives us to school in his 1969 blue Chevy Camaro. Show off, but I also love him for his flair. Angela and I grab out backpacks from the backseat. I lean over and kiss him on the lips. "Be good or be good at it. I'll see you after school." I laugh as he pouts at me.

I hate first days. Thank god Angela is with me this time. We walk inside the building, headed towards the office. I sigh. Caroline and Bonnie are waiting by the lockers for us.

"You have got to be kidding me. You are still in high school!" Caroline's outburst can be heard all the way down the corridor.

I roll my eyes. "Angela and I need to put in 320 school hours so we can graduate."

I see the office door. Damon already made the arrangements all we need to do is pick up our schedules and sign in for each class. The secretary was nice and handed us both a student guide and our schedules. She directed us to where our first class starts. I am relieved to see our first period is with Alaric. Thank god Angela and I have the same schedule. It will make things so much easier.

Lunch is entertaining. We are the center of conversation. Caroline marches up to the table where Angela and I are sitting. I am curious about something so I pull out a moonstone and set it on the table between us. "So Damon married a high school student?"

"Yes, Caroline I am curious why you think that is important." She blinks at me. "How did you meet?"

"He was in Forks doing a favor for a mutual friend. We met there." The whole cafeteria has quieted to hear our conversation.

"Why did both of you move to Mystic Falls?"

"Both Charlie and I feel that Angela is part of our family. We take care of family. When we moved here to join our family, Angela came with us."

Caroline thinks she has the upper hand. "Just who is your family?"

"Charlie and I are related to the Mikaelson's through Freya." You could hear a pin drop in the cafeteria. I actually shocked the blond. "They are one of the true founding families in Mystic Falls."

Caroline realizes that her little rant isn't drawing the right kind of attention. She huffs and goes to sit down at a table with Bonnie and Elena.

Alaric sitting with some of the other teachers at a table in the back of the lunch room gives me a thumb's up. I pick up the moonstone off the table and put it in my pocket. Something is definitely up with blondie. I know something is going on with Bonnie too. I am going to leave whatever is up with her to Freya.

The rest of the day is spent doing school activities. The last bell rings. Angela looks up and gasps. Kol is waiting for us, leaning against a new black Lexus SUV. I have to hand it to the Mikaelson's they love style. "Angela walks over to him and he hugs her before opening the car door for her. She gets into the front passenger seat. He holds the back door open for me, "Thanks Kol." I glance up. Caroline is standing there with her mouth open. I told them that we are related. Bonnie has a frown on her face. Elena just waves. I wave back. I catch a glimpse of Stefan by the bleachers. He is staying clear of Caroline and Bonnie. I don't blame him.

**Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Charlie's POV]**

Freya and I pull up into the circular drive. She looks over at me, "Let me handle my brothers. Kol and the girls will be here in a few minutes."

Kol pulls in behind our car. He opens the doors for the girls to get out. Two of the house servants, drive them off to the garage. Angela walks over to hug me. "Heya Charlie." Bella waves at me before she hugs Freya. "So what can we expect?"

Freya laughs, "Family drama what else?"

Kol pats his coat pocket. I nod. I look over at Bella she grins back at me. One of the servants opens the front door for us to enter. Finn, Sage, Rebekah, and Elijah are waiting in the den off the foyer for our arrival.

Bella walks up to Finn, Elijah and Rebekah. "There is a darkness that is within you that has been bothering you for a long time. I can remove that pain for you, if you wish?"

Kol walks up behind her, "She did this for me and provided relief for a lot of my pain." Each of them nods their consent. "Bella briefly touches Rebekah and Finn. Handing each of them one of the bullets. When she touches Elijah, he jumps startled. She hands him one of the Bullets but tells him: "Elijah you will be better soon, you can still compartmentalize but the red door in your mind is no more. You have to be able to process in order to heal. The artificial door in your mind interfered with your healing process."

Kol pulls out the revolver I gave him. "The bullets are formed out of the Ancient White Oak ash residue which accumulated in our bodies due to being daggered for years. This gun is for all of us to fire our bullet into Niklaus so he can feel the pain we experienced because he daggered us."

"They will only cause him pain for a short period of time. His wolf blood is immune to the Ancient White Oak ashes." I explain.

Kol looks over at Finn. "Since Niklaus kept you boxed for the longest period, you can fire my round into him."

Elijah looks over at Rebekah, "I'm willing to let Finn fire my bullet." She nods back, "Finn you can fire mine too."

I hear Niklaus enter the foyer. "Well it looks like my family decided to join me after all. He enters the room. Finn fires four bullets one in each thigh and one in each forearm.

Niklaus morphs into wolf form and he howls with pain. There is a black puddle underneath him. He morphs back to human appearance. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Finn states calmly. "You needed to know what Ancient White Oak Ash felt like for years in our bodies. You need to feel the pain to understand."

Niklaus closes his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that much pain."

Finn glares at him, "That was a brief moment; image that pain for hundreds of years."

Niklaus nods at him. "I promise not to do that again."

He glances around the room and looks at me. "Who are you?"

Freya speaks up, "Charlie and his daughter Bella are my descendants. Angela is Kol's mate."

"Freya? Mother said you died from the plague."

"Esther lied. She sold me to Dahlia her sister for the ability to bear children. I escaped that fate when I met my mate. It is a long story and we don't have time today."

"Esther is going to try a linking spell, using doppelganger blood to link each sibling with vampire blood together so if one dies so do all the other Mikaelson siblings. Killing off an Original Vampire kills their Sireline. She is trying to wipe out a whole species." I tell them.

"Her secondary plan is to raise Mikael from the Other Side if her first plan fails. I suggest an alternative to her secondary spell; instead of Mikael being brought across the barrier we bring Henrik back instead." The siblings are looking at me in shock.

"We can have Henrik back?" Rebekah asks. Freya nods. "That's the plan."


	17. Chapter17: Family Business & Shenanigans

**Chapter17: Family Business & Shenanigans **

**Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Freya's POV]**

I am holding my sanctified moonstone in my right hand. It helps me to clarify my visions.

_Esther is wrong again. Mikael is not on the Other Side. Mikael is still entombed in Charlotte NC. I will find him there. Mikael is desiccated and will need vampire blood to bring him out of his hibernation. _

_I am going to bring all of the family with me to Charlotte. We need to be back in time for Bella and Angela to attend classes. If all goes well Henrik will join them for classes tomorrow. Damon will not let Bella come without him. I will have to port everyone to the graveyard and back. I can work my magic so we can reunite my father with his children, and let him find peace. _

_I know that Charlie, Kol, and Damon will not let Bella or Angela near Mikael if they can help it. Once he understands the situation and need: Damon will feed Mikael some of his blood to free him from the bonds that hold him to the grave._

**Mikaelson Mansion: Drawing room **

**[Niklaus POV]**

Freya is taking her role of being the oldest sibling very seriously. I guess if I watched our family for over a thousand years, I would probably want to change a few things too. One good thing about Freya being back is she brought all of us together again, with little fighting. The Ancient White Oak Bullets hurt like a bitch: I concede that the daggers hurt my siblings and they wanted me to feel what they did. I can't fault any of them for that. Freya being back has shown me a different side of Finn that I never knew existed. He laughs and jokes with Rebekah, Freya, Sage, Kol and Elijah. I don't ever remember that side of him growing up.

Freya called a meeting of the family. One by one the others file into the room. Charlie, Bella, Damon and Angela enter with Kol. Finn, Sage, Rebekah and Elijah are discussing the "Other Side" and if we can really bring Henrik back as they enter the room. Elijah closes the door behind him.

I get to the point of the meeting. "Freya you wanted to talk to us about freeing Henrik?"

**[Freya's POV]**

"I will get to the heart of the situation. In order to free Henrik from the other side we must release Mikael. Niklaus, before you say anything hear me out."

"Mikael is not on the "Other Side" as mother would have us believe. He tried to kill Elena Gilbert when she was a baby, to prevent Niklaus from breaking the "Sun/Moon curse that Esther placed on him. Abby Bennett desiccated him and placed him in a tomb in Charlotte NC to prevent that from happening."

"In order for us to bring Henrik back we must tell Mikael that he was lied to by Esther. He will see me and believe us. By helping him see the truth he will agree to 'find peace' which will allow our family magic, the non-witch magic to exchange Henrik and bring him back from the 'Other Side', due to Mikael's loving sacrifice."

"My 'death' and then Henrik's death started a chain reaction in Mikael: it hardened him. This is a way for him to atone for his wrong doings and make peace with us."

I pause, waiting for their reactions. Kol looks at me. "I'm in. Henrik needs to be with us and not just watching from the 'Other Side'. All of my siblings including Niklaus are nodding their head yes. Charlie looks at me. "We're in." Damon looks really nervous, but he gives me an affirmative nod.

"If everyone will gather around me I will port us there."

My family moves to encircle me. I start the port.

**Charlotte NC: Graveyard**

Kol, Finn, Niklaus and Elijah lift the lid of the crypt. Laying there in locks and chains is our bound father.

"Hello father." I see a slight movement of his eyes. "Esther lied to you. I'm not dead. She allowed her sister Dahlia to enslave me for my witch powers as payment so she could bear you children."

"She never told you about the affair she had with the werewolf Alpha, Ansel: who was Niklaus biological father. Esther's magic was warped when she created the spell to turn you and my siblings into the Original vampires. A strong witch called 'The Hollow' distorted her spell so vampires would be poisonous to the werewolves and their venom poisonous to vampires. Mother is really not trustworthy."

"Mikael, you remember your Grandmother's magic. I can also use her type of magic to free you from your bonds. You will not have to dwell on the 'Other Side', you can find peace. By making that sacrifice; it will allow Henrik to be able to cross back over from the 'Other Side' and rejoin our family due it being different kind of magic. He will no longer be trapped there."

"I promise to lead the family with a different magic. A way that was always meant to be and I promise I will deal with Esther. I will foil any of her dastardly plots against family. Blink once if you agree to this."

Mikael blinks once.

"Damon, can I have a few drops of your blood to revive my father?" He looks at me and nods. He walks over to the crypt where Mikael is laying and cuts his wrist allowing the blood to drip onto Mikael's mouth. Mikael revives and Damon's wrist heals."

Mikael shakes off the chains and pulls himself out of the crypt. He takes the chance to hug his children one at a time and quietly speaks to each one them before he leaves for the last time.

When he gets to his step-son: "Niklaus I am sorry for the anger against you, it wasn't your fault but Esther's that you are a werewolf/vampire/witch hybrid. I realize my errors. I am sorry that I killed Ansel and most of his pack. Your father's pack would have accepted you and trained you in their ways and customs."

"I wish all of you well, including our newest members." Mikael disappears in a flash of light.

Standing in front of them where Mikael just stood is Henrik restored to them. He is so happy to be reunited with family there are tears running down his cheeks.

Rebekah rushes over to him and pulls him into a hug. "I missed you Henrik."

"If everyone will gather around, I will port us back to the mansion." They all encircle me so we can port.

**Mystic Falls: Graveyard **

**[Esther's POV]**

My magic isn't working correctly. I finally get a locator spell to work and it shows my children are in North Carolina. There is something wrong going on there. Two other names appear on the paper along with my other children's names: Henrik. I shiver at the other name on the parchment: Freya. If Freya has escaped Dahlia there will be hell to pay. Worse yet, I cannot sense Mikael anymore.

**Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I am amused at the family reunion with Henrik. He seems like a really old soul and is taking in all of the mayhem his return is causing his siblings. Damon, Bella and Angela are sitting on the couch watching the pandemonium. Everyone wants Henrik's attention. Rebekah has plans to decorate his room. Elijah wants to sign him up as a Mikaelson for school. Niklaus is standing by the fireplace watching his siblings. I see his hands twitch like he wants his artist brush to put the reunion on canvas. Freya is just watching the mayhem with a smile. "Elijah we need to sign Henrik up for school as a Swan." Everyone quiets and looks at me.

"Henrik can pass for my son. We can come up with an excuse that he had to stay in Forks for a week to complete some school assignments. He stayed at the house with Beau Vasseur my replacement for a few days."

Rebekah runs out of the room calling back to us, "I need to shop for Henrik, be back later."

Bella glances over at Henrik. "Do you want to stay with us at the Salvatore Boarding house with us? It will help with the story that you are my little brother."

Henrik walks over to Bella and hugs her. "I would love to join you and Angela at the boarding house." Henrik stage whispers to her: "My older siblings can be a bit much," he laughs at the varying protests all over the room. Damon walks up to him and shakes his hand "welcome little brother. I will talk to Stefan since you will be a junior too. He will help you with any school questions."

Damon pulls his phone out. "Hey brother, you need to air out another room. Bella's brother is coming to stay with us. Setup a desk and bookshelf in the room. He will be attending school with you tomorrow." We can hear, "What brother? Damon what are you up to?" "That's for me to know and you to wonder. Later," he hangs up.

Freya looks up: "Henrik keep your use of witch magic to a minimum. Esther can track you if you use it. Use your other magic instead." He looks up at her and nods.

Bella picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number. "Bella?" he responds.

"Stefan you are invited into the Salvatore Boarding House. I expect you to abide by our rules. If you break them, you will uninvited in a split second."

"Bella, I agree to your stipulations. Thanks." He hangs up.


	18. Chapter 18: New Beginning's

**Chapter 18: New Beginning's **

**Mikaelson Manor **

**[Henrik's POV]**

I am standing close to Bella. My family is domineering and opinionated. In some ways it was easier watching them from the 'Other Side'. They want to know my opinion on everything. Damon, Angela, Charlie and Bella are all standing with me on the sidelines watching as the drama unfolds. They are all making plans. I can't fault them for their enthusiasm. Damon 'wolf whistles' to get their attention: "Hey y'all we are taking Henrik with us so he can see his new room in the boarding house. We will bring him back tomorrow afternoon after school lets out.

Rebekah is still away shopping for my school stuff for tomorrow. I get hugs from Elijah, Sage, Finn, and Niklaus. Freya is going with us to the boarding house. It will take some adjustment on my part, instead of watching them from the other side I can voice my opinion now. "If you need to say something then do so, they will listen." Freya whispers in my ear.

"Goodnight everyone, I'll be back tomorrow. My future doesn't have to be planned out tonight. Give me some time to enjoy being back with all of you." I get goodnight hugs from all them before leaving the mansion.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Stefan's POV]**

I finished moving a bookcase and desk into the room at the end of the hall where Charlie and Freya are staying. I just got clean sheets on the bed when Rebekah waltzes in with several items. "These are the new blankets and bedspread for Henrik. I swiped them from the laundry at the mansion. Here is his backpack for school tomorrow with pens, pencils, notebook and paper. It includes a top of the line Dell laptop with accessories." She points to the other larger three boxes, "that is his gaming computer. Please set it up for him. I'll get the books onto the bookshelves for him while you are doing that." After she finishes with the books, she pulls another box from the hallway. It is full of clothes. She proceeds to fill his closet with clothing. The last box she pulls in from the hall contains underwear and socks for the chest of drawers in the corner of the room next to the closet. She has a travel bag with her; she goes into what will be his bathroom and sets out toiletries for him. She glances up and sees me staring. "What? I want Henrik to be comfortable here."

"I didn't say a thing. I'm glad you are able to help him with transitioning back into your lives."

In my mind get a glimpse of Rebekah in a 1920's white flapper dress. I am delusional. She is currently wearing high end jeans; a cable knit green sweater and knee high black leather boots.

It's going to be interesting having Henrik living here. "I promised Damon that I would show him around school tomorrow and keep an eye on him throughout the day. Charlie is supposed to get him the same schedule that I have so we will be in the same classes. I can help him that way."

She glances over at me and narrows her eyes. "Don't hurt my brother."

"I swear I won't deliberately hurt him in any way."

She nods. She takes all of the packing boxes out the door with her.

Thirty minutes later the rest of the family arrives. Henrik is thrilled with the room. Bella and Freya promise to take him shopping for knickknacks tomorrow after school. "Henrik, I will see you tomorrow before homeroom." He nods, "Thanks Stefan."

**Mystic Falls High School **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I borrowed one of the Lexus SUVs from the garage at the Mikaelson Manor, to drive Bella, Angela and Henrik to school today. The gossip factory in Mystic Falls is about the same as Forks: everyone wants some excitement in their life so they make up shit. Even before entering the building, some of them are saying that Angela is my love-child. They are speculating that Henrik is Angela's brother. Bella is quietly laughing behind me, minx.

I pull out the paperwork to get Henrik enrolled in school today. Niklaus has some influence somewhere to pull official school documents for Henrik. Freya helped Henrik with a knowledge spell this morning so he will be caught up with everything, but local history. For all intents he is a junior in high school. Stefan meets us by the door. "Henrik, I'll be your guide today. Charlie will make sure we have the same classes."

**[Henrik's POV]**

I am enjoying being with family. The change in perspective of being a participant rather than an observer is unsettling. I love being with family. Their welcome is almost overwhelming. I enjoy getting hugs from them.

Stefan is being nice. I sense that he is being genuine in his efforts to help me adjust to being on this side of the 'Other Side'. I know in some circles he is known as the Ripper. I watched him and Rebekah court each other in the 1920's. I'm not sure what is suppressing those memories. I will ask Freya later. We are at the office getting my schedule. I will have to bring the signature form back to the office at the end of the day. He shows me where my locker is and helps me with the lock. "Thanks Stefan."

A tall blond girl approaches us, "Who are you?" Stefan sighs. "Caroline Forbes, I would like to introduce you to Henrik Swan." "Henrik, this is Caroline Forbes the daughter of our local sheriff."

I nod. "It's nice to meet you Caroline."

"Why didn't you come to school the other day with your sister?"

"I had to finish up some assignments for school and I stayed with Charlie's replacement at our former house in Forks for a couple of days. Now if you don't mind the bell is about to ring for homeroom." I am so glad that I got to watch many things from the other side. Including Bella and Angela's first day here. Something is not right with this blond girl.

Some of our classes have the texts on eBook so I don't have to carry a stack of books around all day. But that doesn't work for my southern literature class. So I pull out the novel we are supposed to be reading. I know it from front to back so I will pass the quiz today. I catch up to Stefan as the bell rings for first period.


	19. Chapter 19: Changes in the Wind

**Chapter 19: Changes in the Wind **

**Mystic Falls High School: Cafeteria **

**[Bonnie's POV]**

There is magic in the Swan family. I gave myself a migraine when I tried to give Bella one. Henrik is a witch. I'm not sure what kind of witch though. I'm not going to touch him voluntarily like I did Bella. One jolt of that rebounding energy is enough for a lifetime. He walks over to me while I'm standing in line in the Cafeteria for food. "That is an interesting necklace may I look at it. I hear my grandmother's disembodied voice whisper in my ear: "give it to him." "Sure," I unfasten the lock and hand the necklace to him. He concentrates. I see a swirl of ultraviolet darkness leave the stone. "What was that?" He grins back at me. "I just reset it to its' original magic frequency. You will find it is more efficient at channeling your magic now."

"How did you do that?"

"It's part of my magic. I can restore magic items to their optimum performance with a touch: as long as I have an affinity with that type of magic."

"You're a witch too?" He glances around and nods. "I'm glad I got to meet you Henrik. Hopefully you will be is some of my classes. I'm a junior."

He smiles at me. "I'm a junior too."

Then we will be in each other's classes. I'm reassured by that thought.

The bell rings and Stefan is waiting by the door for Henrik on our way to our next class.

Henrik is in all of my afternoon classes. He has to sit in the back of the class in the open desks that are always there. He answers when called upon and he has ready answers. Alaric seems to have taken a liking to him.

**Mystic Falls High School: Gym **

**[Henrik's POV]**

I am glad that I took off the dark energy surrounding Bonnie's necklace. I hope she likes me enough to be friends. She comes from a long line of powerful witches. School is ok. It helps that Angela, Kol, Bella and Stefan are close by.

I am glad Stefan had the foresight yesterday afternoon to teach me something about basketball. The rules are fairly easy to learn and the hour we got in for practice helps. Stefan is a good coach too. I think I am getting the hang of this, as my rim shot makes the basket.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Arriving home was more entertaining. Stefan is watching Bella from the other side of the house along with Kol and Angela. She is hauling out the bed and bedding from her and Damon's room onto the patio and setting it on fire. "I am changing all of the locks tomorrow Damon Salvatore and I might give you a key. But you are going to have to beg for one!"

There is a blond barely dressed woman hurrying to a Porsche convertible parked in the drive. It looked like she was torn between redressing and leaving as quickly as possible.

"Sweetness I swear to God I don't know how she got that key!"

"You could have given me some warning that the Salvatore Boarding House was some kind of Bordello for bimbos."

"Bella I regret my taste in women in the past. But you are the only one I want now and in the future. There is a riding crop in the front hall on display. You can use that to ease your frustration."

I see her sigh. "I know you have a past. We all do. But if you find Mr. Sparkles in our bed you can set it and him on it fire inside the house."

She screams with laughter as he swings her into his arms. "Your ex-psychedelic-crystalized-vamp isn't getting anywhere near our bed. I will call the architect tomorrow and see if we can redo our suite of rooms. Make them more ours."

She kisses him. "The riding crop we will save for later."

I look behind me. Charlie is watching with a smile on his face. He sees me looking. "It would be easier if we could publicly announce their marriage, for the time being that bit of knowledge has to be kept secret. Same with Kol and Angela's marriage, the party when those announcements' are revealed will be sensational." I look up at Charlie and say one word, "Mother". He nods.

**Mystic Falls: Forbes Residence **

**[Caroline's POV]**

I don't get it. The Swan's move into town and they are 'the people' to know. Mom will not stop talking about Charlie. He already knows about the supernatural. His police record is phenomenal. The only 'charge' he was investigated for was allegedly sleeping with a friend of his daughters; the charge was dismissed when they found out that the girl's so called parents made up the story. Then her adopted parents were arrested for kidnapping twin boys. I concede that they had a good reason for moving away from Forks. I wouldn't want to be in town for that kind of gossip.

Stefan, Elena and now Bonnie are giving me strange looks. I protect my friends. When new people come around I want to know about them. The Swans are hiding something. How are they related to the Mikaelson's? A 'new' member of the family shows up a week later? Their excuse school work? Not likely.

On the other hand, Henrik seems nice and Bonnie likes him. Why are people pairing up and I can't seem to find a date for this weeks 'Celebrate the Sixties Dance'? Matt is busy with his promotion to assistant manager to the Mystic Grille. Tyler is chasing someone called Hayley.

**Mystic Falls: Sheila Bennett's House **

**[Bonnie's POV]**

I can't wait to tell Grams about the new boy Henrik. "Grams, you won't believe. There is a new boy in school that knows magic too. I'm not sure what kind."

I don't hear a response. "Grams?" I walk towards the bedroom. She is laying on the bed. She looks like she is asleep. I walk over and touch her hand it's cold. She has her pill container for her nitroglycerine pills. I don't know if she was able to take one. I pull out my phone. I push the button for Dad's cell. "Dad, it's Grams. She's dead." My voice breaks on the last two words. I look over at her bedside table there is a note with my name on it.

_Sweetie,_

_If you are reading this I've crossed over. I will be watching you always. If you need me you know how to contact me. I won't be able to teach you from your side now. I love you: trust 'your' magic. Henrik is your other half. He will help you more than I can._

_My house is yours. I have set everything up. Your dad will take care of all the legal stuff. There is a key in top drawer of the bedside table. Use it to unlock the panel behind your mother's portrait in the guest room. The safe's code is your birthday. There are papers there that will be very useful for you and they will tell you where I hid all of my 'goodies'. _

_I love you more than the cosmos has stars. _

_Gram_

I knew that Gram's wasn't feeling well. I didn't know her heart condition was so serious. God, I'm going to miss our afternoon chats. I take out the key from the side drawer and put it in my pocket. I light a few candles and chant a protection spell for the house. Gram's spells would have faded the moment I entered the house.

**Mystic Falls: Gilbert House **

**[Jenna Sommer's POV]**

Carol Lockwood called this afternoon and left a message: that I am needed to be a chaperone for the 'Celebrate the Sixties Dance' on Friday night and to bring a date. Earlier today I had and appointment with Elijah Mikaelson he wanted to see some properties around Mystic Falls, his family is thinking about settling here. I showed him some of my better offerings. I wonder if he would be willing to attend the dance with me. I pull out my cell and dial his number.

"How can I assist you Ms. Sommer's?"

"Elijah there is a 'Celebrate the Sixties Dance' at the high school this Friday evening. I was wondering if you would be my escort for the dance." There is a brief pause. "I would enjoy being you escort. I will need your help in selecting the appropriate attire."

I can do that. "I get out of class at three, I can meet you after. I have some things in the attic that I think will fit you. Thanks Elijah."

"I'll meet you at your house at four thirty p.m. then." He hangs up.


	20. Chapter 20: Celebrate the 60's?

**Chapter 20: Celebrate the 60's? **

**Mystic Falls High School Gym **

**[Bella's POV]**

I know small towns are unique. Mystic Falls fits that category. We are required by the school to put in eighty hours of community service per year as a student of the district. Since Angela, Henrik and I are new they only require ten from us, Charlie negotiated that one. This is why we are hanging streamers, putting up banners and adding 60's decorations to the gym. There is a large projector screen that will hit the major part of one wall from floor to ceiling; the projector will be showing historical clips from the 1960's throughout the dance. We got extra credit in history if we could contribute a good clip. Mine was the funeral scene from the Kennedy assignation: where John F. Kennedy, Jr. was saluting his father's passing coffin, Angela managed to get a clip of Neil Armstrong and his historical first human steps made on the moon and Henrik found the "I Have A Dream" speech by Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.

Freya came to volunteer and help us with setup. Sheriff Forbes was there with one of her deputies going over the security plans for tonight's event.

Freya walks over Caroline in front of Sheriff Forbes, "Caroline that is an interesting necklace you have on. May I ask where you got it?"

"Some elderly lady was selling them outside the Mystic Grill last Friday afternoon after cheerleading practice. They were interesting all of us got one."

"Jewel crafting is a longtime interest of mine; your necklace could be valued at around two thousand dollars. Well and original one would be. May I see it? I can give you a pretty accurate appraisal on it?" Caroline looks to Liz and she nods. Caroline hands over the necklace. She removes the spell. "Caroline the stone itself is worth approximately five hundred dollars, the filigree encasing the stone dates back to the Baroque period in Europe. You are looking at an item valued at close to two thousand five hundred dollars at some reputable auction houses." She doesn't mention the lapis lazuli stone is spelled as a daylight item.

Caroline is shocked. "I only paid the lady fifteen dollars for it."

Liz looks concerned. "I don't think the items were stolen. They would have made the news by now if they were. It could be the seller didn't want who was bidding on the items to get them at auction so she sold them on the street." Freya shrugs, "some families are that way."

"If you will let the other girls know Caroline: I will gladly appraise theirs also."

Within the next hour Freya had cleansed all the necklaces her mother sold to the girls of dark magic.

**Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Niklaus POV]**

I need to speak with Freya about Esther. I want her to try a spell for me. If it works we can observe what she is doing in Mystic Falls. I walk into the drawing room, "Does anyone know where Freya is?"

Sage looks up from some of the papers Finn has laid out on the coffee table. "She is helping the girls at the school set up for the dance tonight."

"Thank you," I grab my leather jacket from the front closet and pull my car keys out.

**Mystic Falls High School**

I enter the front door. There is a tall blond haired young vampire standing in the midst of Art chaos. She is muttering to herself, "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." She is pulling art pieces out of all of the display cases: the time period for the works of art 1960's.

"May I be of service?"

"How good are you at art?"

"I am known to be somewhat talented. How can I help?"

"We need a theme or no more than three themes to organize these works of art. The dance is tonight and the art was just jammed in here, no theme what so ever."

"Since none of your selections contain 'minimalist art', how about by categories of pop art, op art and conceptual?"

"Let's group them in three's and label them by representative styles they resemble most."

She looks at me, "Are you an Art professor somewhere?"

I laugh. "I am a lifelong student of Arts. I am a patron of the Arts, when an Artist or Artistic Movement gains my interest: I provide financial backing."

She cocks her head and looks seriously at me, "Hi, I'm Caroline."

"Hi, I'm Nik."

We both work steadily together, to create a display that is both pleasing to the eye and informative.

**Mystic Falls: Gilbert House **

**[Elijah's POV]**

"Jenna you delayed your doctoral dissertation to become sole guardian of your sisters children after their parents deaths?"

"Yes, it may take me another year to finish my dissertation, bottom line Jeremy and Elena need me. It's what you do for family."

"Indeed, you do." She looks over at him and smiles. "You get it, some people don't."

I can see why Elena is so very different as a doppelganger than Katrina Petrova: she has a strong sense of family. She was raised in a strongly bonded one. I want to know Jenna. Not only is she attractive, intelligent, dynamic and loyal: she understands the bond of family. I want to learn more about her.

"There are quite a few old costumes, odds and ends stored up in the attic. I just need for you to bring down a few boxes for me. I'm sure we can pull something together to create the 60's look for the dance." Jenna smiles at me as she points to the door that leads to the attic.

"I'm at your service, my lady." I bow.

She laughs, "That might get you in trouble."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"We'll see." She winks. She pulls out a box of miscellaneous clothing. "I think this is one of the ones we will need." I pick it up. "Just carry it downstairs to the living room. We will make our selections there." I nod and pick up the larger box she indicated.

I let her make the selections for tonight. I try the items on in the guest restroom. They fit. I model for her and she adjusts the costume. I will be wearing black bell bottom pants, a green tunic shirt, a wide black leather belt with a brass buckle, and a chunky silver chain. "You will need to wear black leather boots to complete the outfit." I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Yes, mam."

"Wash your hair without product and let it dry naturally." I give her a quizzical look. "It will make you look sexy." I'll consider that recommendation.

"Jenna aren't you going to try on your outfit for tonight?"

"I will after you leave. I want to surprise you."

"Very well, I'll leave you to your preparation for this evening's activities: What time should I pick you up?"

"We need to arrive around six forty five pm, that will give us time to meet all the other chaperones. Before you go can you put the boxes back up in the attic?" I smile at her and pick up the boxes.

After I have stashed the last box and head down to leave. "I will pick you up at six thirty then."

**Mystic Falls High School **

**[Angela's POV]**

Damon and Bella are dressed to contrast each other. Bella went for the go-go dancer look, she is wearing black knee high boots, a black mini skirt, a neon green halter top that allows space between it and the minis skirt waist band for a body-art peace sign to be painted. She added big gold hoop earrings and pulled her hair up into a pony tail to complete the look. Damon went Hippy style: black bell bottom pants, white tunic shirt, large black leather belt, a thick gold chain around his neck and black leather boots. He has 'bed head' hair. They make a striking couple on the dance floor.

I am dancing with Rebekah, Bella, Elena and Bonnie to the Beatles song 'Ticket to Ride'. Brad Swinton the tight end for the football team, walks up behind Bella. "Nice costume."

"Thanks."

He reaches up and touches her shoulder. Before he can blink she has him in an arm lock.

She speaks loud enough for him and the rest of the vampires in the room to hear. "You do not have my permission to touch me. A woman's body belongs to her. From this position I can ram your head against the wall or I can break your arm at the elbow. I am going to release you and you are going to walk away."

He asks, "If I don't."

"You will answer to us." Damon is standing behind Bella. Charlie is next to him and Kol is right beside Charlie. Stefan is a few feet away. We have all backed up and formed a circle. Bella releases his arm.

"Swinton, get your ass over here now!"

"Yes, Coach Tanner." The coach looks pissed. I know he doesn't want to deal with Jenna again. He had to step down from teaching history at the beginning of the school year when he harangued her as if she were an unfit mom. She filed a complaint with the School District. The recorder in her cellphone was on during the session, so she had proof of the interview. He only teaches Physical Education and is still the Head Coach. Alaric took his place as History teacher.

**[Bella's POV]**

Damon whispers in my ear. "You are so sexy when you are riled up." He pulls me out to the dance floor and gives me space to dance around him. "We can have fun when we get home. You have a dance to chaperone." I remind him. The rest of the family has coupled up to dance near the girls. Kol is dancing with Bonnie. Niklaus is sharing different 60's dances with Caroline, much to her amusement. Stefan is on one of the Dance boxes next to the one Elena is standing on they are trying to outshine one another go-go style. Freya is standing next to Henrik. She is watching the situation.

"As much as I would like to shake the moron up, Coach is taking care of Swinton. The other's on the football team like the fact he was 'taken down' by a girl." He murmurs softly in my ear. I look up at him and wink.

**[Finn's POV]**

Freya asked me to work on a project. Find a way to contain Esther and Dahlia in stasis so they will not be able to use magic to get out until certain parameters are met. Sage and I have been working on the project since she suggested it. Mother and Dahlia need to be contained. They have too much power individually a conflict between them could lead to deadly if not catastrophic events. The family would be caught in between them. It is time to take a stand and neutralize the sisters before they do any more damage.


	21. Chapter 21: Crystal Magic

**Chapter 21: Crystal Magic **

**El Paso TX **

**[Jasper's POV]**

I am not sure why Alice can't see me now. I have been staying at the ranch with Pete and Charlotte. Both have reassured me that Alice's visions no longer include me or anyone else associated with me. Charlotte has detailed visions for those people she cares about. Pete has 'hunches' about people and things. They make an interesting team.

Both of them are packing to leave with me. Our destination is Mystic Falls VA. Bella and Charlie Swan have moved there. I want to reunite with Bella. I sent Damon a message via email, letting him know our plans. His reply: "Get your ass here. We need the help."

I book a private jet to take us to Richmond. From there I will drive a rental to the Salvatore Boarding House.

I send a text to Damon: _We should arrive before one a.m. –J_

His response back: _Come directly to the boarding house. See you then. –D_

**Mystic Falls: Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Damon's POV]**

Bella is sleeping on her side, snoring slightly. My cell chimes once. Jasper, Pete and Charlotte will be here in a couple of hours. I type out a text to Freya. _Is there any way to change a 'Cold One' to something else?_

_Our magic can change a 'Cold One' to your type of vampire. The magic is similar enough. You are thinking about helping some of the Cullen's? –F_

_Not the Cullens, Jasper and his Texas family: Charlotte and Pete. He is the one that sent me to Forks to check on Bella. She sees Jasper as family. _

_We can help them. How soon will they arrive? –F_

_They should be here around one a.m. our time._

_I'll get the components we will need. I need to fill the others in about this development: you need to inform Bella and Charlie. –F_

_See you soon._

"Wake up sweetness; we have some family business to attend to." I kiss her until she grumbles at me. "You keep some really odd hours, vampy."

"Jasper will be here soon." That wakes her up. She stares at me wide eyed.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he is bringing Charlotte and Pete with him."

"Why?"

"We need all the help we can get. Plus Jasper has been chomping at the bit since we moved. He wants to see you."

She narrows her eyes, "You have something planned?"

"We need to meet with the rest of the family. What do you think Jasper would give not to sparkle anymore?"

Bella pops me lightly on the arm. "You called in reinforcements. You need to ask them if they want to change." I just waggle my eyebrows at her.

She sighs. "Let's get dressed and meet the others downstairs."

Charlie knocks on the door, "I got the others up. Meet you two in the great room."

**Great Room **

**[Bella's POV]**

I hear three cars pull up into the driveway. Damon is standing beside me in the foyer. Charlie is a few steps behind me. I open the door to Freya, Sage, Rebekah, Finn, Henrik, Elijah and Niklaus. "Hey guys, our guests should be here soon." A Cadillac Black Escalade pulls up to the door.

Jasper is the first one out of the car. "Bella," he opens his arms to hug me. I step into the hug. "Jaz, I missed you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to say goodbye."

"You sent me Damon. I think I can forgive you this time." He laughs.

"I have some family for you to meet. Bella this is Charlotte and Pete."

I put out my hand to shake; Charlotte pulls me into a hug. "I have been waiting for months to meet you." I smile at her.

"I'm glad we can finally meet."

Pete steps up to shake my hand. "Jasper won't shut up about you. Maybe now he will." Jasper pops him on the back of the head.

I laugh, "Welcome, let's get the introductions out of the way."

Charlotte smiles at me. "We already know Damon."

"This is my dad Charlie Swan, next to him is Freya, Sage, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, Elijah, Nik, and Henrik Mikaelson. I would like you to meet my best friend from Forks, Angela Swan."

Freya asks, "Do you want to switch from being 'Cold' ones to being Damon's type of vampire?"

Charlotte's eyes widen. "If that is an option, what do we need to do?" Both Pete and Jasper nod in agreement.

"We just need to perform a ceremony that will change one form of magic to another similar one. We cannot stop you from being vampires only change the type."

"When can we do this? What do you need us to do?" Jasper asks.

"We can perform the ceremony within the hour. I have all the components we need. We just need to go to the caverns where our runes are carved into a cave wall. It is a short drive from here." Everyone heads back out to the cars to drive to the spot Freya mentioned.

**Cave with Runes**

Freya draws a casting circle on the floor of the cave, in white talc. She draws four smaller circles within the larger one. "Charlotte please stand here." "Pete stand here and Jasper you get to stand in this one." She then draws a circle in the center. She places a wooden bowl with a quartz stone in the center. She pours water over the stone. "Everyone else, please gather around the outside perimeter of the circle. I want you to concentrate on channeling the energy you will feel into the bowl in the center of the circle."

"I need everyone to close their eyes. You can open them once the chanting stops."

We close our eyes. Freya starts chanting in an ancient language. It is familiar, yet I am unable to translate anything into English. I concentrate on the center of the bowl. I feel my body warm up, like it's vibrating in synch with Freya's chant.

Her chant stops. My eyes pop open. In the center of the circle where the wooden bowl and crystal were is a bowling ball sized spherical crystal sitting in the wooden bowl. It is cloudy with a myriad of colors reflected off of it. I glance over to Jasper, Pete and Charlotte. They open their eyes and look at each other in wonder. They are poking themselves. Their skin isn't rock hard anymore.

Jasper looks up with tears in his eyes. "I don't know how you did this, but thank you." Charlotte and Pete nod in agreement, too choked up to comment.

Freya looks at them. "You are all family. Damon will help you adjust to your new feeding style. These will keep you safe from sunlight. She hands Pete and Jasper signet daylight rings. She puts a daylight necklace around Charlotte's neck. These are made with spelled lapis lazuli stones." Charlotte looks at us in wide eyed wonder. "My gift is stronger now." Freya smiles, "I'm sure Pete's and Jasper's gifts are enhanced now too."

Pete glances around at all of us. "Thanks for this, but I have a strong feeling that we need to be elsewhere. Someone is coming to investigate."

I glance around. "Everyone hold hands, we will port back to the Great Room."

We form a quick circle. I concentrate on all of us standing in the center of the great room on the Persian rug.

**Salvatore Boarding House: Great Room**

I open my eyes. Pete, Charlotte and Jasper are staring at me. "What? You believed us enough to change vampire types, what is wrong with relocation magic?"

Jasper clears his throat. "That will take a little getting used to. You are a magic user too?"

I laugh. "Magic runs in the family."

"No wonder Alice took an interest in you." I wince.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Jaz, you are family. I prefer to let the past stay in the past." He nods and gives me a sheepish smile back.

"Everyone that has to be in school in the morning needs a few more hours of sleep. We will see you guys later." Henrik and Kol groan and Angela laughs.

I pull Damon with me back to our bedroom.

**[Charlie's POV]**

Kol and I wait until everyone is asleep. I port us to the cars, since we only took two of the cars it is easy to recover them: Kol drives the Lexus SUV and I drive the Escalade back to the Boarding House. I don't think whoever was seeking out the magic we used was interested in the cars or they would still be watching.

**Cave with Runes **

**[Esther's POV]**

I finally reach the cave with our family's runes after navigating several caverns. The hint of powerful magic still remains within the cave: I find nothing but what looks to be an old casting circle with a wooden bowl in the center. The magic could be as old as the runes. Nothing here gives a clue as to what type or when magic was used. The magic seems familiar. There is danger near. I leave the caverns quickly.


	22. Chapter 22: Changes in Latitude

**Chapter 22: Changes in Latitude **

**Richmond VA **

**[Jasper's POV]**

It is Saturday night. Damon found a location far enough away from Mystic Falls for us to learn to feed his way. We have been living off of blood bags since we were changed. The bar has a small dance floor. Bella, Charlotte, Angela are all dancing together. Kol, Damon, Pete and I are watching the reactions of the rest of the bar patrons.

Kol and Damon have brought us here to teach us how to lure our prey, compel, feed, give a drop of blood and send them on their merry way. Well that's the theory. I know that Kol is eyeing the man trying to impress Angela. Pete is growling lowly at a young buck that has his eyes on Charlotte. Damon is still laid back. Even though Bella has several admirers; he is on alert if anything threatens her. I admire his attitude. He sees her as his equal. His vampire side allows his mate the space to make her own choices. Bottom line is he trusts her more than any other living creature. I also know that she has been drinking some of his blood on a daily basis, should something threaten her life. Kol has done the same for Angela.

I am basking in the emotional environment I am surrounded by here in Virginia. Even though the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's have their own family issues, they are easier to live with than the Cullens. They are aware of the dangers of discovery. But they don't maintain a fake façade of humanity. They still have their humanity, but it is at an exponential level of awareness that the normal human never has. They still have their flaws which are heightened as a vampire. The flip side is their graces are enhanced also. Their love for each other is deeper.

Damon leans over to me and quietly points out a young woman dancing in the corner by herself: "Lunch at four o'clock." She is attracted to me. I can turn on the southern charm. I walk over to the bartender and ask for a virgin Piña colada. She hears my request and walks up to me.

"I saw you dancing and thought you might be thirsty." I bow slightly.

She smiles up at me. Since the bartender is the only person to touch the drink, she accepts. "Thank you. Are you from around here?"

"I am visiting friends in a nearby town. We are in Richmond for the evening."

"I'm Kathy and a Leo. What is your sign?"

I grin at her. "I'm Jasper and a Virgo."

She laughs. "Want to dance?"

"Sure pick out a table." I order a Jack and Coke from the bartender. She watches as I take our drinks to the table she indicated. I put a few drops of my blood into each of the glasses while she leads us to the table.

"Can I have a taste of your drink?" She asks. I shrug, "if you want. It's kind of an acquired taste." She takes a sip and wrinkles her nose. "I like the coconut flavor better." I laugh.

We start dancing to a slow song. She is happily tipsy from the vibes I'm giving off. I look into her eyes. "Kathy, you are an excellent dancer. You and I danced and had a good time. That's all you will remember." I pull her arm up to my shoulder. I nip into the vein near her elbow and pull a few mouthfuls of blood. I lick the wound sealing it. It heals instantly. No one in the bar noticed my feeding. It looked like part of the dance embrace she and I were sharing.

"Thank you Kathy for the dance. My friends and I will be leaving soon."

"Thanks Jasper, you have great moves." I smile at her and walk back to where Kol and Damon are standing at the bar.

Damon raises an eyebrow. "You were right this is an easier way to feed." He looks over to where the girls are dancing. Looks like we might have to leave soon, they have attracted a few admirers. He walks over to Bella and pulls her into his arms, matching her dance moves. Kol does the same thing with Angela.

Charlotte laughs and walks up to Pete at the bar and kisses him on the cheek. "Is it time for us to leave?" He nods.

He and I share a look. All three of us have learned how to feed without killing. I will always be grateful for whatever premonition made me send Damon to Forks because it brought Bella back into my life. Both Charlotte and Pete adore her. They too consider her to be family.

**Mystic Falls **

**[Charlie's POV]**

I found a peaceful spot to fish. The trees have bloomed out and the new green of spring has started to fade into the darker shades of summer. The humans that are aware of the supernatural in this town are annoying. They want me to become the police chief here. Liz Forbes is quite competent at her job as sheriff. I see no reason to accept the position. Mayor Lockwood is a werewolf that hasn't triggered his wolf side yet. He is obnoxious as a dog with a new bone. I have been polite in my refusal to take the job they want me to have. I know I'm probably more qualified than most candidates they are considering. I want to be with family. I don't want to be married to a job, at this point in my life. I just got Bella back and Freya returned. I'm not tying myself to one place. I want to be where they are.

I hear the snap of a twig. I look up to find Henrik sheepishly looking at me. "Mind if I join you?"

"Did you bring a fishing pole?" He nods and pulls out a folded rod from his backpack.

"Bella said you would be out here."

I nod acknowledging what he said and I hand him some of my bait. He puts it on his hook and casts his line into the water a few yards downstream from where I'm fishing as not to interfere with my casting radius. I see him catch a medium size large mouth bass. I point to the cooler as he unhooks it. He nods. Looks like I will have a helper to clean these and prep them for lunch. He smiles at me and moves back to his fishing spot. We continue fishing for another hour. "Henrik we need to get back to the house and clean the fish. I will pull out the grill. I think that these will do nicely for lunch."

"Does Bella like fish?"

"She does as long as she doesn't have to clean them." He laughs. "Bella has a good rub for them. We will use her recipe when I grill them. Thanks for joining me today. It's nice to have a fellow fisherman to enjoy a beautiful morning." Henrik smiles shyly at me.

"Charlie can I ask you a question about Bella?"

I nod.

"How did she get the sparkly scar on her arm?"

"She had a bad run in with a 'Cold One' vampire in Phoenix. She was dating a 'Cold One' and his family took her there to get away from the hunter but they weren't successful. They barely managed to save her life after he got hold of her.

"Would she mind if I healed it?"

"You will have to ask Bella. I'm sure she won't mind and she will appreciate your concern for her." He smiles thankfully back at me.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll talk to her about it when we get back to the house."


	23. Chapter 23: Alterations & Happenstance

**Chapter 23: Alterations and Happenstance **

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Henrik's POV]**

Charlotte and Freya kicked everyone else out of the kitchen. They are going to cook a meal 'Texas' style to go with the fish that Charlie and I caught this morning. Bella is in the library reading one of the many first editions Damon and his family have collected over the years. I see the title 'Great Expectations' on the binding. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She glances up from her reading and smiles at me. "What can I help you with Henri?"

I grin back. I like the nickname. "I wanted to know if I could remove the 'cold one' scar from your arm for you. You were on the outside of the magic circle so it remained with you."

She blinks at me, processing my request. "If it's not too much trouble, I would like for it to be gone." She carefully replaces the book on the shelf where she found it. She stands in front of me waiting to see what I need for her to do.

I pull out a crystal and some eucalyptus ointment from my back pack. I rub a bit of the salve onto her scar. She scrunches up her nose at the scent and the tingle on her skin. I place the small white quartz crystal in my right hand open fisted. I close my eyes and concentrate on channeling my magic through the crystal. It warms up in my hand. I feel the crystal change shape in my palm.

"Henrik you did it!" Bella speaks softly trying not to startle me.

I glance at my palm the small crystal is now a sphere about the size of a large marble. It has a myriad of colors on the crystal surface.

I glance at her arm. It is as if the scar was never there. Some of her other scars are also gone.

Bella hugs me. "Thanks Henri, let's show the others at dinner tonight." I smile back at her and nod.

**Mystic Falls City Hall **

**[Damon's POV]**

Charlie and I have been in a meeting with the Mystic Falls City council all afternoon. They put vervain in the drinks. I have a tolerance for it due to drinking some every day. Charlie is immune and Charlotte gave me a western wristband with a large turquoise stone. It's been 'spelled' so I can ingest and not have a topical reaction to it while wearing my new item. I'm not sure about the magic in the stone, I just know it works.

Charlie is being polite. They are pushing his limits. Most of the council want him to be the next police chief of Mystic Falls.

"I have recently been reunited with my family. Thank you for your offer to be the next police chief. I must decline. I have family responsibilities that could require that I leave Mystic Falls at a moment's notice. I do not wish to leave you at a disadvantage, should I have to leave Mystic Falls suddenly. Sheriff Forbes is well equipped to handle any 'supernatural' problems that disturb Mystic Falls. I swear to keep what has been discussed at this meeting in confidence."

Mayor Lockwood offers, "Charlie we are willing to double the salary if you would reconsider."

Charlie sighs. "If I accepted that offer you would be too worried about someone hiring me away with a better offer. The offer on the table is a good one with great benefits. I am not looking for a position at this time. If you can afford that much you should hire more deputies and give Sheriff Forbes a raise."

Mayor Lockwood looks at me puzzled. "Why are you adamant that Liz Forbes is well equipped to handle 'supernatural' problems?"

Charlie looks directly at him. "She has been raised with 'supernatural' awareness. Her former husband is a vampire hunter. She knows more about the subject than most of you on the council. She has trained all of her life to protect and serve. Open your eyes, Liz could accept another offer from another town. You are not the only town with 'supernatural' problems. I have other business to attend to, thank you for your time and consideration." Charlie reaches out and shakes the Mayors hand and exits quickly. I think he shocked the council. He was polite and firm with them. I spend another hour with them discussing some problems with a zoning issue.

I am driving back to the Boarding House and I get a call from Liz. "Damon, are you responsible for me getting a raise and additional benefits: not to mention a new deputy?"

"You need to thank Charlie Swan for that, he politely told off the whole city council. You need the help. Mystic Falls doesn't need a new Police Chief at this time. He is saving them some money."

"He didn't take the job?"

"Charlie has personal reasons for not taking the position." I'm not going to mention that the Originals are keeping most of the supernatural problems away from Mystic Falls, while they are in residence.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

As soon as I enter the foyer Bella pulls me down the hallway to our room. "You have better eyesight than I do. I want us to shower together." I'm all for a hot soapy time with my wife. "What brought this on, I'm not complaining."

She laughs, "Henri did a spell to remove my 'cold one' scar. Some of my other scars have faded. I want you to check them out for me. We can have some fun while we check things out." I lift her in a fireman's carry with her laughing all the way into the bathroom.

After our shower she points to places that had scars before. "I had several scars from the encounter with James in Phoenix. They seem to have disappeared with the one on my wrist; almost as if the incident never happened." I notice that the scar on her forehead is gone from a motorcycle accident. I point out others that have disappeared. She is grinning at me happily as I gently examine her. We both marvel at the magic that helped remove her former scars. It helps to remove her self-consciousness concerning them. "You are always beautiful to me. I am glad you are happier about your appearance." She pulls me into a passionate kiss. It looks like we will be late to supper tonight.

**[Charlotte's POV]**

Damon and Bella are late to the dining room table tonight. She is radiant with happiness. Before I can ask what happened, Jasper exclaims: "Bella your scar is gone." She looks up at him and grins. "Henrik removed them for me today. I look like I did before I moved to Forks." Rebekah responds with "Cool we can go shopping for a more chic wardrobe." Bella looks up and grins back. "That sounds like a great idea. Good thing that tomorrow is Saturday. I need to change my look." I can see that she is taking the opportunity to get to know Rebekah better.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Bella grins at me. You are always welcome to join us."

Angela joins in with, "Kol and I have plans for tomorrow afternoon. We can go shopping with you later."

Freya walks over to Bella and hugs her. "Sage and I have some research to do concerning Esther and Dahlia tomorrow. We will join another shopping adventure later in the week."

Bella smiles, "that sounds like a plan."

**Richmond VA**

Rebekah has made spa appointments for us. Bella wanted an 'update' to her look. She has the hairdresser cut off two inches in length. The she requests both red and blond highlights added for contrast.

We all get manicures and pedicures. Rebekah makes suggestions about eye makeup to bring attention to her eyes. I even indulge in a makeover.

We are leaving the spa when Bella freezes in the doorway. The receptionist is greeting a Ms. Plath. She is a tall blond with long hair and striking features. I recognize Rosalie Hale. She turns and catches a glimpse of Bella at the same time we notice her. "Bella! What are you doing here?"

Rebekah takes offense to her tone. "Isa Salvatore is my cousin. I think you have mistaken her for someone else." Rosalie glances at Bella's arm and doesn't see the scar. "I'm sorry. You look like someone I once knew." Bella just nods back at her accepting the apology. I guide Bella out of the Spa. Rebekah follows close behind.

"Thanks for that. I wasn't expecting to see any of the Cullen's again."

"Good comeback Rebekah, I have a feeling that we will see some of the Cullen's again soon. It will take a while for them to track us to Mystic Falls." The Cullen's have never met me or Pete. They definitely don't know about Rebekah and her family or Rosalie would have run out the door. That was a close call. I don't trust Rosalie not to say something about her run in with 'Bella's' look alike.

Bella insists that we complete our shopping trip. I think she is enjoying our company and fashion advice. We discuss men and the things we like and dislike. Rebekah chats with Bella giving her sex position recommendations. I bite the side of my cheek to keep from laughing at the expressions on Bella's face. I have the feeling she will chat with me or Freya if she wants further advice. The trunk of the car is full of our purchases as we leave Richmond for Mystic Falls.


	24. Chapter 24: Ounce of Prevention

**Chapter 24: Ounce of Prevention **

**Mystic Falls High School **

**[Kol's POV]**

It's a clear Monday morning, Henrik, Angela and Bella exit the Escalade getting their backpacks out from the back when Bonnie walks up to Henrik, in her cheerleading outfit. "Henrik have you tried out for track?"

Henri blinks; I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Browse on Track and Field Sports. She wants you to spend time with you after school between her cheerleading responsibilities." He grins back at me. "See you later Kol, thanks."

I am keeping a close eye on them. Esther or Dahlia could show up at any time. I really hope we can do something about our families' two egocentric witches. I wouldn't put it past either one of them with having plans to snatch Angela and/or Bella to use against us. I will be watching the school today, from the roof. I can hook into the schools internet and view their security cams from my laptop. I really like the new 'human' gadgets we can use now. I also check my protection amulet that Freya and Charlie spelled for me. It will prevent me from being magically detected while I keep watch over the younger members of our family. It also has some other handy spells on it too.

**[Bella's POV]**

Angela giggles at the reaction I'm getting due to my 'makeover'. One jock walked into a closed class door. Caroline's jaw dropped in shock. I slightly take offense at that reaction. I didn't dress badly before. At least I haven't been wearing any of my standard Fork's outfits. Bonnie glances over at me. "Bella you're looking good today," she smiles.

I nod, "Thanks Bonnie."

I am wearing the outfit Rebekah picked out for me today: a long sleeved black silk form fitting dress with a cowl neck with an attached slightly flared burgundy skirt starting at my hip ending just above my knees. It hugs my curves in all the right places according to Damon. Both he and Bekah made sure that I wore burgundy colored fish net hose and knee high black boots to complete the outfit. They want others to notice my 'makeover'. Damon just wants to ruffle Caroline's feathers, due to her clothes comment when I met her at the Grille. I am wearing the new amulet on a gold chain that Freya gave me this morning. It is my only seen accessory. I have my wedding ring that has lapis lazuli as one of its stones that was spelled by Freya worn on a chain under my dress. So I have two forms of 'magical' protection on, so does Angela and Henri.

**[Esther's POV]**

I have been watching Kol and my other children for a few days now. Henrik is back from the other side. I'm not sure what magic they used to bring him back. Dahlia is somewhere in Mystic Falls. I need a distraction so I can grab one of the girls Kol drove to school today. I have been posing as the school nurse for the last few days. I have to be in uniform it helps as a disguise, fortunately no one has needed the nurses' services.

I know the layout of the school now and I was able to formulate a plan to get the girl. Members of the schools janitorial staff like to talk about their jobs. It only takes a question here and there to figure out what are some of the systems weaknesses are. It will be easy to take out their electronics by taking out the main transformer to the school. It will create the distraction I need. The time it takes for for the backup generator to kick in I will have grabbed the girl.

They will be distracted by the track meet today. Henrik tried out and got a spot to run the 3K race this afternoon. I can grab the girl then while he is running in the race and my children are distracted.

**[Angela's POV]**

Bella and I walk into the entrance to the women's bathroom on the lower level of the stadium. We decided to use the facilities before it starts to get crowded. Just after we enter the bathroom the lights flicker and go dark. I turn around to say something to Bella and she is gone. I pull out my cellphone and press Damon's icon. "Damon someone grabbed Bella. I am in the women's bathroom on the lower right side of the stadium. She was right behind me when the lights went out."

"Thanks Angela! I will find her."

I exit the restroom, hurrying to find out what happened. I catch the scent of Dahlias and feel faint.

**[Kol's POV]**

"Damn, Esther pulled a fast one on me. I caught her scent after she grabbed the girls. Blowing out the schools transformer is a human move that I wasn't expecting. "Freya, Esther got the girls."

"She wasn't the only one. She got Bella and Dahlia got Angela. Angela is in the cave with the runes. Dahlia didn't hurt her. Don't confront her on your own. Everyone should be there within the hour. She won't hurt Angela. She is just puzzled that Angela isn't a witch. She wants to get Esther's attention. That is the only reason why she nabbed Angela. She knows Angela is a magical being just not what type. That will keep her safe from anything Dahlia would want to do."

"I'll meet you and the rest of the family at the entrance to the cave."

**Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Freya's POV]**

The amulets are working as intended. Esther grabbed Bella and Dahlia snatched Angela. I concentrate on my amulet. Esther has taken her to the burned out mansion on the Maxwell property. I concentrate again: Dahlia and Angela are underground caverns near the Cave of Runes. I grab my cell phone. "Damon, Esther has taken Bella to the old Maxwell mansion. I am on my way there." I grab my car keys as I wait for Kol to pick up. "Dahlia is headed to the cave with our runes with Angela. She is setting a trap for Esther. Don't go into the cave. This scenario between the sisters needs to play out, with a few surprises of our own."

Kol sounds frustrated, "I will stay out of the cave as long as Dahlia doesn't do anything drastic."

"Angela is protected. Dahlia will be baffled, which will work in our favor. Bella was snatched also. Esther has her at the Maxwell plantation. The witches there will not be happy. Bella is not a witch. I am headed there to confront Esther. She is the more unstable of the sisters. Damon is blocked from going in, I'm not."

**Old Maxwell Plantation**

Damon is sitting on the hood of his car staring at the burned out Mansion. "This is as far as I can get to Bella."

"She will be fine. Esther managed to piss off all the witches in the mansion by bringing a non-witch into their abode. They won't help my mother. Let me go talk to the ghosts. I think they will help me contain Esther, so we can take her to the Cave of Runes."

He tilts his head. "You have something planned?"

"It is time for the two sisters to be dealt with. This familial 'war' has to be stopped."

**[Bella's POV]**

I wake up on a cold hard floor in a burned out building. I hear whispers. I think I'm at the 'old' Maxwell Plantation house that Damon told me stories about. There is an older woman pacing back and forth muttering back at the voices. "How was I supposed to know she isn't a witch? She has magic in her blood."

I pretend to be still asleep. The faint female voices are telling Esther to take me and leave. They don't want her to come back here. She has broken their rules. I hear someone coming down the steps.

"Esther, you have messed with the wrong people."

Esther's eyes widen as she looks at my rescuer. Freya is pissed.

"Freya!"

"Hello mother, you just kidnapped your great granddaughter a few generations removed. Yes, she has magic in her blood and it is much stronger than any witches. Dahlia is back. It's time for the both of you to deal with your issues, without involving anyone else."

"I created the vampires, they must all be destroyed. You can't stop me!"

"Vampires have a place in this world; just as witches do. They serve the greater good in their own way. The natural order has adapted to their existence over the last thousand years. You have failed to adapt, due to your inattention to what is going on in the world as you slept. You were too obsessed with your 'mission' that you did not witness the changes to our planet. There are seven billion humans alive today. Your little crusade would be detrimental to the current balance."

"Dahlia is looking for you. She is in the cave with our family runes waiting for you. Your sins are catching up with you mother."

I walk over to Bella and help her to her feet. I port us back to where Damon's car is parked. Damon turns and rushes over to where we are. He takes Bella into his arms. He is checking her over for any injuries. She smiles at him. "I'm fine. I am still a little woozy from whatever drug Esther jabbed into me."

He glances back at me. "Thank you for bringing her out of there."

"You are welcome. I need to port Esther to the cave with our Runes. Bella I will need for you to be there in about an hour. Your magic will be needed to neutralize the sisters."

Bella nods. "We will be there." Damon helps her into the car. I know he isn't happy with what Bella needs to do, but her magic will be needed to contain the sisters.

I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Charlie we need to meet at the cave with our families runes in about an hour. Can you call Elijah; he will get the rest of the family there too?" Charlie confirms he will be there with the rest of the family.


	25. Chapter 25: A Pound of Cure

**Chapter 25: A Pound of Cure **

**Mystic Falls: Mikaelson Mansion **

**[Finn's POV]**

Even though I was daggered and remained in a casket; I have always been aware of what was happening in our family. It was like watching a soap opera according to Sage. I have seen all the atrocities done to and by my family. Freya returned to save my family and find retribution for what our parents put us through. I thank the Gods that Sage waited for me and we are now reunited. My mother and Dahlia must pay for what they did to our family. Mikael has found peace. I'm not sure that Esther actually deserves to find peace for all of her lies and schemes.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Damon's POV]**

As soon as I stop the car, I vamp speed Bella to the shower. She needs to warm up. I hold her close as we shower together. She sighs. "The water feels really good. The mansion basement was really cold." I nick my wrist and offer her my blood. She nods and takes a few sips. We will be dealing with Esther and Dahlia soon and I need for her to be protected. Otherwise this would be a long shower.

She looks at me and states, "It was weird. I could hear the witches yelling at Esther. They were not happy that she brought me there. I wonder if we can help them is some way. They seem to be stuck there."

Leave it to my wife she wants to help a bunch of vindictive spirits.

"They are only vindictive to vampires that trespass and people that try to take advantage of their magic. They have a 'magical' duty they must perform in order for them to move on/find peace. I caught a brief glimpse of a cursed bell." I'm glance down into her eyes; she managed to key onto my thoughts.

I try for something more X-rated and she pops me lightly on my ass. "Time for that later we have an assignment to complete." Mind speaking can come in handy. On the other hand it will be a pain in the ass.

My lovely wife just looks up at me and grins. "Don't' I know it." I kiss her senseless. I hear Bella's phone chime in the other room. It looks like our fun time is over.

We towel off and walk into the bedroom. Freya knocks on the door. You have five minutes before I port you to the cave we need to set up for the spells. Bella tosses me some pants and a shirt. She shimmys into her jeans. I would love to watch the show, but duty calls.

Both of us are dressed and head down to the great room. Henrik, Angela, Kol, Sage and Finn are waiting for us. Freya looks up. "We will meet the rest of the family there." We hold hands and Freya ports us to the cave where we need to do the spell to contain both Esther and Dahlia.

**Mystic Falls: Cavern with the Family Runes**

Finn and Sage have set up a pentagram and places several objects within the outer circle. Freya holds an amulet. "Bella I need for you to concentrate on this magic item and shield everyone here that is not Esther or Dahlia."

"Finn and Sage will lead the rest of us in the chant to bind the spell. We are going to create a Chamber de Chasse to house both sisters' consciousness until the spell is broken due to their completion of the spells final requirement so they can finally find peace." Freya holds up the amulet catching a sunbeam. Its gems gleam in the sunlight.

**[Freya's POV]**

Everyone spreads out around the casting circle equal distance apart. Bella stands between Damon and Henrik. She closes her eyes concentrating on the task at hand. I port Ester and Dahlia into the center of the circle. "What is the meaning of this?" Dahlia shouts.

"Esther is this something you planned?"

"I had nothing to do with this? Freya you are not as powerful as either Dahlia or I. Your spell will not work." I smile and release the cloaking spell that hides the rest of the family.

"Esther, I am not the only one channeling magic. All of the members of our family are using the magic that you and Dahlia turned your backs on ages ago. I reveal to Esther and Dahlia, the amulet that Bella is holding. That will house your souls until you complete your final task."

Dahlia glares at me, "You do not have that kind of power?"

I look her directly in the eyes. We are not using witch magic. You have always underestimated my families' powers. I feel the energy flowing through all of us as we continue to chant the words that will imprison the sisters' consciousness within the amulet.

There is a flash of light in the center of the circle. Both Esther's and Dahlia's bodies drop and are now lying still in the center of the circle. Bella drops the amulet in her hands and sways on her feet. Damon catches her as she passes out. I quickly check her over. "Damon she is fine." She just is a little overwhelmed by the energy she was using to shield us from the magic we were channeling along with Esther's' Witch magic and Dahlia's Dark Expression magic.

Finn checks for a pulse on his mother and his aunt. "They do not have a pulse." My brother's remove Esther's and Dahlia's bodies from the cave. Their bodies will be entombed together in a vault, which will not ever be on sacred ground. Only those in the family with powerful mental shields will ever know the real location of their bodies.

I glance over to Kol, Angela and Bella. "Tomorrow is a school day. Try and get some sleep." All three groan their protests back to me. Damon winks and speeds out of the cave with Bella in his arms. Kol does the same for Angela. I put my hand on Henrik's arm to port him back to the Boarding House.

**Somewhere within the Pacific Rim **

**[Finn's POV]**

Freya, Sage and I are standing on the edge of an active volcano. A priestess is standing on the other side of the volcano. After the prayers are said Freya hands me the amulet. I bow to the priestess and toss the amulet into the volcano. The heat will not destroy the spelled amulet. No one in their right mind would deal with the lava to find it. No one knows where we are or what we are doing. No magic will be able to find the amulet even if someone wanted to.

Mother and Father's tyranny over our family is finally over. We can begin reestablishing our family ties now. I look over at Freya. "What is the final part of the spell that Dahlia and Esther have to do to 'find peace'?"

Freya grins at me, "They have to make peace with each other."


	26. Chapter 26: You Have Got to Be Kidding

**Chapter 26: You Have Got to Be Kidding Me**

** Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Angela's POV]**

Everyone has convened in the great room; the guys by the liquor cabinet and the ladies by the fireplace. Freya and Finn port back into the room. Freya grins at us, "Dahlia and Mother's amulet is now encased in molten lava. Hopefully we can take a breather from some of the 'magical' drama that seems to haunt our family."

Kol groans, "Freya you just jinxed us!"

Nik looks over at Freya. "How long have you been planning for Esther and Dahlia's to be neutralized? Who came up with the plan for imprisoning their consciousness in the Chamber de Chasse?"

Freya thinks for a moment, "Around eight centuries ever since Dahlia tried to kill off my small family; due to my refusal to allow my firstborn child to be enslaved for her magic. Thank god I have other magical abilities and Bran my spouse has them also. We staged it to look like he and our child died. It meant that I had to leave them so that Dahlia would remain ignorant of their survival. I could visit them in dreams but not in person.

Mother lied to everyone about my death. I knew there had to be a way to link them together and neutralize their spell casting abilities. Finn and Sage helped me research a way to do that. The only way to keep them from using magic was the Chamber de Chasse."

Finn states, "I was tired of being lied to, confined to a casket and away from Sage, my true mate for centuries due to Esther's actions. I decided to help Freya contain both sisters as soon as I reunited with Sage. Both sisters sought our family's destruction by death or enslavement."

Freya responds, "Nik the reason I had everything ready for the breaking of your 'Sun/Moon' curse is that our family had to be reunited to defeat both Dahlia and Esther. If Katrina Petrova hadn't messed up my plans five hundred years or so ago, we could have done this sooner. It was the main reason I chose her as your sacrifice, it seemed appropriate she be the vampire needed to break your curse. Don't worry she never made it to the Other Side. She would have stirred up too much trouble there. My hope now is that with our parents gone, we can rebuild our familial bonds."

"Does that mean you are leaving us to reunite with your other family?" Elijah asks.

"No, my family is on the way to Mystic Falls to join us. It will take them a few weeks to arrive. There are some events that have to happen before our reunion. I am not sure what the events are only that once they are resolved Bran will be with me."

I laugh as Kol groans again. I walk over and poke him in the ribs. "Leave her alone, she pulled us all together."

Charlie adds, "Family is one of the reasons Bella, Angela and I left Forks to move to Mystic Falls."

Bella moans, "We all need sleep, some of us have school tomorrow." Damon walks up behind her taking her hand leading her up their rooms.

Kol pulls me away from the others towards our room. I murmur into his ear, "I think the rest of the week will be interesting." He growls under his breath, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you will think of something when I wake up."

**Richmond VA **

**[Emmett's POV]**

Last night Rosalie comes back from her trip to the spa and tells me she ran into Bella's double. She said that her name was Isa Salvatore. She was Bella's exact twin in appearance, but she didn't have a 'cold one' scar on her arm and her scent was different.

The family moved to Rochester: Edward left soon after we moved. He said that he was going to track down Victoria. Alice is away on an extended shopping trip. Then Jasper leaves after Edward called him to check on something in Seattle for him. No one has heard from Jasper since the beginning of the month.

Rose and I decided to have a weekend away from the family. I wonder if it's possible for Bella to be in Virginia. Rose is in the shower, she won't hear this conversation. I grab my phone and rapid dial Jason Jenks. He can wake up and find some answers for me.

"What can I help you with Mr. Cullen?"

"I need you to check on someone for me: Charlie Swan. He should be the current Police Chief in Forks Washington. I also want to know about any incidents concerning our property in Forks. Lastly I want to know if any of our aliases have been used in Washington State." Since the pixie and Edward are out of the picture Jenks can earn his salary for once.

"I'll get right on it and call you back."

I didn't have time to check my email, before Jenks calls me back. "Charlie Swan resigned as Police Chief last month. He now resides in Mystic Falls, VA. Carlisle Hale bought a Ducati in Seattle on the first of the month and paid in cash. A window on the first floor of the Cullen house in Forks was broken during that period also. When the maintenance crew showed up they found a FedEx package containing 30K in hundred dollar denominations lying in the broken glass. It was addressed to Isabella Swan. They sent the package and the funds to our office. I can send the package and contents back to you by carrier today. Do you need anything more?"

"Who sent the package?"

"The Pacific Northwest Trust sent the package."

"Thanks Jenks, I am depending on your discretion. I will tell the family about this after I check some things out. Send the money package by FedEx to Charlie Swan's new address in Mystic Falls. That is all I need." I hang up.

I laugh. Things were busy in Forks at the beginning of the month. I have been monitoring the Seattle/Tacoma areas. There were an alarming number of deaths the previous three months and that trend stopped at the beginning of the month also. The vindictive Red head was building an army. Jasper tried to push Carlisle into taking action. That didn't go over so well; then Jasper left. Seems he had some business in Seattle to clean up. That doesn't explain the purchase of the Ducati though. He may have called in reinforcements.

Charlie Swan resigns and moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia. This is too good to be true. Rosalie just happens to run into a Bella look alike here in Richmond. So Isa Salvatore could be Bella Swan. I need to check this out personally. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up for a reunion.

"Hey Rose, I'm going to make a small road trip to one of the smaller towns to check something out. Will you need me for anything this afternoon?"

"Go ahead and run your errand. I need to check out a boutique that Alice called me about and a local Garage that restores antique automobiles; both are possible investment opportunities." I grab my keys and kiss Rose on the cheek on my way out the door.

**Mystic Falls VA**

It took me three tries to find the turn off for Mystic Falls from the highway. This place must be spelled or something. I find the local diner/pub: The Mystic Grille. A tall blond man is wiping down the bars counter. I walk over to one of the booths and sit down. The server walks over, "Can I get you anything?"

I nod. "I would like a shot of your best bourbon and a large hamburger and fries." She smiles at me, "Coming right up." "Hey Matt this customer needs a shot of our best bourbon." She heads back into the kitchen area. I take a look around. It's a small place with a tiny stage, two pool tables and a small dart board area. The rest of the place is either booths or small tables that can be put together for larger parties. Matt walks over and sets a glass down in front of me. "What brings you to our little town?"

"I heard that a friend of mine moved here recently. His name is Charlie Swan." He looks at me for a moment. "Charlie is staying with some friends of mine. Does he know you are looking for him?" I can see he is suspicious. "If you can get in touch with him tell him Emmett McCarty would like to speak with him."

He nods at me, "I'll see what I can do." He walks behind the bar and places a call. He is watching me the entire time he is on the phone." The Swans must have made a good impression or the barkeep would not be so protective.

A few minutes later a black haired man with the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen enters the bar. He walks over to my booth and sits across from me. "Hello, my name is Damon Salvatore. Is there reason for you to be looking for Charlie? He is a guest of mine." He lowers his voice, "What is a cold one doing looking for him?"

I straighten up. Sitting in front of me is an older regular vampire. I thought they were only legends. This situation is getting tricky. "I am Emmett McCarty a friend of his daughters." He snorts. I watch as he presses a button on his cell phone, "Jaz your brother is here at the diner."

"Which one?"

"He claims to be Emmett McCarty."

"I'll be there in a few. I'm bringing Charlie with me." I hear scuffling in the background. Before he disconnects I hear, "Alright you can come too!"

I grin. "You called in the reinforcements?"

"Not really, I just called in a few of Isa's other family: the friendlier ones."

I don't let my smile falter. Isabella needs family like this around her. They are actually protecting her.

"Why are you looking for Isabella?"

I glance at Damon. Bella has his last name. I might be looking at her husband. "Rose saw her yesterday at the spa. I thought it might be a coincidence, but I called our family's private investigator and he told me Charlie moved to Mystic Falls. Since I was in the neighborhood I thought I would swing by and say hello to Charlie and maybe Bella."

Damon glances up, "Looks like we are going to need a large table."

I glance over my shoulder. Charlie, Jasper, Pete and Charlotte just entered the Grille. Jasper does not look thrilled to see me. Charlie is not too happy either.

"Hey Jas, I heard Charlie was in this part of the woods. I came over to say Hello."

He walks over and slaps the back of my head. "Were you followed?"

"No, I had a hard enough time finding this place. Is it spelled or something?"

Jasper sighs. "I wouldn't be surprised. Before you ask; yes, Rose saw Bella at the spa in Richmond. We would appreciate it if you will keep this from the other members of the family. I know you will have to tell Rose, ask her to keep it quiet. We don't want unwanted attention."

He clears his throat. "We left a mess behind when we moved out of Forks. Victoria had already started to build a 'Cold One' army in the Seattle/Tacoma area. The Quileute's were able to protect their lands and Forks for a while. It triggered their dormant gene to become horse sized wolves. The situation should not have escalated to that point. We needed to take out Victoria, you already know this. I had to take her out myself. I called Damon to check out the situation in Forks for me. He met Bella and they married before leaving the state. I am asking you to keep quiet about this too."

I hear a voice behind me that I never thought I would hear again. "Emmy Bear, I was wondering if you would show up."

I jump over the back of the seat to give my baby sister a hug. She laughs. "You are always going to find trouble aren't you?" She hugs me back. "I wondered if you would show up after Rose spotted me."

I nod. I am just so happy that she is alive and well. "I'll keep your secret, even from Rose for a little while. She wouldn't believe me if I told her about the company you keep now days."

She lightly swats me and says: "Let me introduce you the family. The two lovely ladies behind me are Freya and Rebekah. The black haired man glaring at you is my husband Damon. Elijah, Kol, Nik, Henrik, Sage, and Finn are standing behind him." Each one gives me a nod of acknowledgement. "You already know Jasper's family and Angela."

Damon clears his throat. She shrugs her shoulders. "Kol, Angela, Henrik and I are fine with the school as long as we bring back something for the Founders Day Float. That is our errand for the rest of the afternoon."

The lunch crowd for the Mystic Grille is starting to file in. Damon looks at all of us; "We need to finish this conversation at the Boarding house." He looks me in the eyes, "You can follow us there." I nod my agreement. I put down a hundred dollar bill on the bar and Matt picks it up thanking me with a nod. Charlie snags the burger and fries, just as Damon downs the bourbon.


	27. Chapter 27: Stormy Weather

**Chapter 27: Stormy Weather **

**Mystic Falls VA **

**[Bella's POV]**

Damon is driving while snarling threats under his breath. The weather was cloudy before we left school, the clouds have darkened and there are a few flashes of lightening since we left the Grille. Damon is more than pissed that Emmett tracked me down in Mystic Falls. We are supposed to be relatively safe here. Freya, Henrik and Bonnie are powerful witches and most of the other supernaturals know to stay away from Nik.

I sigh. I am glad to see Emmett again but I still feel the pain of the Cullen's leaving without a goodbye. I am working on toning down my anger. I can forgive Jaz. He sent me Damon. I knew there was a chance of Emmett seeking me out once Rose spotted me. Emmett doesn't deserve the full force of my anger at the other Cullen's specifically Edward and Alice. They probably lied to Emmett also.

Knowing the rest of my 'new' family a move is probably being planned. I want to finish high school. I'm sure Angela does too. We just need six weeks to graduation. I need to ask Charlie how someone knew we are in Mystic Falls. On second thought Angela's and my school transcripts had to be sent here. Mrs. Cope would gossip about anything. We need to be more discreet with our next move.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon pulls around the side to the garage entrance. He slams the door of the car; he walks over and opens my door for me. He looks in my eyes, "I'm not mad at you. We just don't need the complications of 'Cold Ones'. If Emmett found us then it's possible for Alice and/or Edward to show up on our doorstep. I will kill him if he comes after you."

I walk over and hug him. "I just might let you. Let's go into the house and see what we can work out."

**[Freya's POV]**

We arrive at the boarding house before Damon and Bella. I am in the attic pulling out a Lieutenant's Dress Uniform from the 'Civil War' era for the Founders Day celebration. All this uniform needs is a little mending and the laundry. It will be a little short but it will still fit Stefan and he will be on one of the two floats. I'm not sure why the spring celebration needs a parade but this is Mystic Falls. Stefan and Henrik will contribute one piece of the outfit for their assignment. I will tell them and Stefan to push for extra credit: it's an authentic family heirloom. I take the outfit downstairs and put it in the laundry. The saber needs polishing, so does the metal on the scabbard. The leather sheath needs oil too. Once the uniform is laundered I will polish the buttons. Stefan can take care of his own boots and linens. There might be a ball gown or two up in the attack. I'll check after I take this uniform down to the laundry room.

I need to pull Henrik aside. I'll ask him to call Bonnie; we need to reinforce the magic barriers protecting the town. Emmett managed to find a way around them. Emmett must have some kind of inherent magic to bypass our protective barriers. I want to reinforce them to prevent other 'cold ones' from finding us directly through magic.

We have another magical option if Emmett and his mate Rose agree. We can change both of them into non-Cold One vampires like we did for Jasper and his coven. If they have magic in their blood like I suspect they do; they can produce offspring sometime in the future. I need to run this idea by Bella, before I say anything to anyone else.

**[Jasper's POV]**

I can't be mad at Emmett for following a lead, especially if it would lead him to Bella. He was devastated when we had to leave his baby sister behind, the only reason he left her behind is he believed it was what she wanted. We believed the lies and we both know better now. We are not going to be able to keep him away from Bella. This means that Rose will be in the loop sometime soon.

Jason Jenks is loyal to the Cullen family and will give any information he finds to us, unless told directly not to do so. We need to find a way to deflect inquiries about Charlie and Bella from the rest of the Cullens, namely Edward and Alice.

"Hey Kol I need you for something." I'm still getting used to how fast Original vampires can move. He is at my side within seconds.

"What's up?"

"I need you to compel a human for me. His name is Jason Jenks. I can get him to meet me in Richmond. The Cullen's pay him a fortune to be at our beck and call. He is the families go to for forged papers and information services. I need for him to believe Bella is enrolled in College in a city large enough that it will give Alice a major headache if she looks for Bella; for instance San Francisco. That will deflect Alice when Edward decides to check up on Bella in the foreseeable future."

"Cool, maybe give them a decoy as a red herring."

I nod, "we can look into that option."

"Call him for the meeting. I'll compel him for Bella and Angela's safety." Kol promises.

"What about Rosalie?" Emmett asks.

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll think of something close to the truth, I heard about a different kind of vampire and wanted to check out the information." He proposes. "I know about you guys so at some point Rose will have to know also. She is good at keeping secrets. I think her problem with Bella stems from the fact we can't have children. Bella still can."

Kol nods the both of us. "It will work out. Freya is working on it."

From up in the attic we hear, "I heard that! Kol I need you to drop two ball gowns off at the cleaners, for pick up in the morning. They will be the girls extra credit items. They will wear them to the Founders Day celebration tomorrow evening."

Kol laughs, "Laters." I wave back at him.

Life won't be boring around the Salvatores or the Mikaelsons. I pull out my cellphone, "Jenks, I need to set up a personal meeting with you tomorrow evening in Richmond VA, one of the family jets will be waiting for you at the airport." I hang up.

Angela walks up to me. "What is that smirk about?"

"I need to meet with Jenks tomorrow in Richmond. Kol is going with me. I need to set up extra protection for you and Bella." "I don't trust Edward or Alice at this point and Jenks is the Cullen's go to for information and documents. He needs to believe Bella is enrolled in college in a large sunny city like Dallas-Ft. Worth, Los Angeles, San Francisco or heavily populated New York City."

Angela reminds me, "You both need to be back in time for the Founders Day activities."

"We will be and dressed in Civil War Era attire. I promise."

**[Charlie's POV]**

I walk into the drawing room. "Jenks needs to be convinced that I quit as Chief of Police in Forks and moved away to be closer to my daughter. The story was I was moving to the East coast to be with my daughter. We kept the story vague. So that part is covered. Let's discuss this at dinner with the rest of the family. It helps to have more people working on the issue. In order for the 'compel' to stick the story has to be believable with factual backup."

Freya enters with a saber that needs polishing, so does the metal on its scabbard. The leather sheath needs oil. She hands them to me. "These need to be done before breakfast. I found two Ball gowns in the attic that have been well preserved one for Angela and one for Bella. So they will have something to wear to the Founders Day activities and for their extra credit assignment. I'm sure Damon has something to wear already. Bekah is fetching ball gowns from storage for the both of us and period suits for Henrik and Kol. Henri you can help him with them. He shyly grins at his older sister and nods." She looks up at me. "I'll scry and see if I can find an Isabella Swan starting with a University in New York, while you guys get to work on these." I tease her a little bit with a "Yes, mam." She laughs as she leaves the room.

**[Freya's POV]**

I sit in a casting circle and concentrate on New York City, before I look elsewhere. There are several Bella Swans in the city. I narrow it down by age there are three that are Isabella's age. One is enrolled at Columbia and is taking online courses for her core curriculum while working three part time jobs to make ends meet. She has a partial scholarship for her tuition and college fees. She is listed as pre-med. She can use the Pacific Northwest Trust's J. Nichols Scholarship (Meyer, 2006) money and she could pass as Bella's twin. I will check in on her at a later date: I have her contact information. She could be a distant relative of ours. A piece of parchment paper floats down beside me with her information on it.

**[Bella's POV]**

Freya pulls me aside in private and asks: "Do you think Rosalie and Emmett are good candidates for changing from 'cold ones' to 'regular' vampires? It might be possible for Rose and Emmett to have offspring if both have magic."

I look her in the eye. "I have to think about this for a minute. They would disappear off Alice's mental 'radar'. In all honesty I can't see not offering the option to Emmett and Rose. They have to agree to keep the secret. I won't offer that option to Alice or Edward. I'm not sure about Carlisle and Esme. They are too closely bound to Alice and Edward."


	28. Chapter 28: Errands & Counter Measures

**Chapter 28: Errands & Counter Measures **

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**[Charlotte's POV]**

Everyone is doing errands for the Mystic Falls Founders Day celebration. I am helping Freya gather items that will be needed for the formal Ball for all members of the family and a few items for the Charity Auction. Damon and Kol just finished giving Bella and Angela dance lessons in the great room. The parade is scheduled for tomorrow morning and the Ball will be held tomorrow tonight. Rebekah has extra ball gowns that will fit Bella, Freya, Angela and I, if the ones sent to the cleaners are delayed. I am looking forward to seeing the Major and Pete all decked out in their old officer's regalia and the rest of the family in their formal wear. It brings back some good memories. Stefan is going to wear Damon's officer's regalia. I am counting on Elijah to provide attire for himself, Nik, Finn, Charlie, Sage, Kol and Henrik.

Freya pulled me aside and asked me to help with the preparations for Emmett and Rosalie's transformation. I have gathered all of the spell components for Emmett and Rosalie's ceremony; provided that they choose to change from 'Cold Ones' to regular vampires. Emmett is family to Bella. She respects Rosalie and is willing for us to change them in a ritual this afternoon before the Charity Auction is scheduled. I have a feeling that Rosalie will choose this option because with magic she can conceive and bear Emmett's children. She is angry at Alice and Edward for leaving the family. She didn't know how important Isabella's role was in keeping the family together and what effect the family moving away from Forks would have on all of them or she would have fought their decision to move away.

**[Damon's POV]**

I can't help but pace in the confines of my office. I am worried. There are more than Stefan and myself that could be affected by the Gilbert device. John Gilbert has the device that was used to round up the vampires to entrap them in the 'old' church which the town council at that time lit it on fire. Not knowing that Emily Bennett trapped the vampires under the church. They are going to use it again tonight to round up the other supernaturals that are in town looking for retribution for their loved ones that were trapped and burned under the church when Anna and I tried to free Katherine and Pearl. I need to talk to Sage and Freya to see if we have any counter measures for that device. They plan to use it at midnight during the fireworks display. I don't want to be on the pain end of that device ever again.

**[Charlie's POV]**

All of the items that Freya wants refurbished are done and laying out on the dining room table. Damon enters the drawing room where I am sitting, and starts pacing. He will tell me what's got his shorts in a wad.

"John Gilbert reactivated a family magical device that gives 'supernaturals' migraines. The Mystic Falls City Council is going to round up anyone effected by it and place them in the 'Gilbert Building' which he will burn down just to rid the town of "vampires". We need something to counter act the device for our own protection."

"How does the device work?"

"It emits a high frequency sound that can incapacitate Vampires and Werewolves, like the accident that caused Tyler Lockwood to lose control of the car which put Caroline and Matt in the hospital a few weeks back."

"The council will not care who they take down with the device. All supernaturals are 'evil' in their estimation."

"Do some of the 'supernaturals' need to be eliminated? If so, how do we protect our family and friends?" I ask him.

Stefan enters the room. "I heard your conversation: Bonnie could do a spell to prevent its use."

Freya counters with, "Bonnie's magic is too tied to her ancestors that dwell in the 'old' Maxwell mansion. They hate vampires."

"The main problem is sorting out which supernaturals need protection and which ones don't. Our family is protected via their protection bracelets, rings, necklaces and clips."

"The council has added both Vervain and Wolfsbane to the water supply. The deputies and helpers will be loaded with both tonight. Not to mention the weapons arsenal that they will utilize." Damon points out.

I ask, "Are there any other items that can incapacitate supernaturals that they will be using?"

"They have access to and will probably use all of Alaric's Vampire Hunter's type of toys. They have access to titanium cuffs and shackles also." Damon ponders aloud.

"What we need is a frequency jammer for that device or a way to get it out of John Gilbert's hands. Plus we need a way of dealing with the unwanted supernaturals hell-bent on their revenge." I speculate.

Kol looks at us puzzled. "So we need the Gilbert device to work on the 'bad' supernaturals and let the council with their cronies deal with them. On the other hand protect the 'good' supernaturals at the same time."

Freya points out, "All of our family are wearing spelled protection items."

Damon pulls out his phone, "Barbie, can you bring Tyler, Jeremy and Anna with you to the boarding house. Something has come up and we need to meet now."

Bella smacks him on the arm.

"What they need to know about this?"

"You could have phrased your command diplomatically." She points out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bella just rolls her eyes at him.

The rest of the family joins us for this conversation: Freya has them on speed dial. Caroline, Anna, Jeremy and Tyler file into the room thirty minutes later. Tyler asks abruptly while entering the room, "Damon, what is so all important you demand our presence?"

"Your survival tomorrow tonight for one," he responds.

"What?" All four of them simultaneously ask.

"John Gilbert has activated his families little anti-supernatural device that emits a high frequency sound that will allow the Mystic Falls Town Council and helpers to round up all the supernaturals looking for revenge tomorrow night for the burning of the caverns beneath the old church that housed their family and associates. It has already caused Caroline and Tyler problems in the past. I just thought you would like to be filled in about what's going on."

Caroline growls, "Thanks for that."

I ask, "Do you four know of any other people that need protection?"

Damon goes over to a desk in the corner of the room and pulls out five rings. "Anna give one of these to Pearl. It will protect her and the rest of you from the 'Gilbert' device tomorrow night."

Freya picks the rings up off the table. She does an incantation all five of the rings light up for a brief second. "That will give them some added protection for tomorrow night. Jeremy, Liz will want you to help tomorrow night. You can rescue some of the 'good' supernaturals that we can't protect."

Stefan asks, "Can I get a ring for Lexi? She will be in town tomorrow."

Freya hands him a ring and a necklace. "I had a hunch that Lexi and her mate would need these." He walks around the table and hugs her. "Thanks."

"Everyone needs to be aware of this issue tomorrow night and help those that are innocent bystanders. We can't stop the Council's plans but we can try to help the supernaturals that don't deserve that fate."

Everyone but Damon leaves the room. He sits and down on one of the recliners with a glass of top shelf bourbon. "Charlie, does it get any easier trying to protect everyone?"

"Nope."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You can only do what you can, to help as many as you can, when it's needed."

"Thanks, I think" as he downs half of the liquid in the glass.

**[Freya's POV]**

Emmett has been observing us since this morning. I think he is more aware that what the Cullen's hold to be true about vampires and other supernaturals is very limited. "Emmett would you and your Rose like to become a different kind of Vampire?"

"Does that offer extend to Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme?"

"My offer is to you and Rose. Carlisle and Esme are problematic due to their close association to Edward and Alice. We will only allow this offer at this time. If you choose to change, there is a possibility that you and Rose can have children in the future due to a different kind of magic. You saw how it healed Bella from her scars."

He nods. "Can I discuss this with Rose?"

"Call her. Ask for her to meet you just outside the Mystic Falls City boundary by the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. Charlie will be with you and he can bring you both here. If she is agreeable to the change we can perform the ceremony before dinner is served. Jasper, Charlotte and Pete can explain what it means to be a different type of vampire. She can see the changes for herself."

He pulls out his phone. "Rose, I need you to drive and meet me outside of Mystic Falls City limits."

"I am fine. I found Bella. Yes, she changed. I can explain more in person. She would be glad to see you again. I'm sure. I'll see you soon."

"She agreed to meet me at the border."

I call out, "Hey Charlie we need you to take Emmett to meet Rose at the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign."

He calls back. "I'm on it. Come on Emmett." I laugh as Emmett rushes out the door to meet Charlie.


	29. Chapter 29: Magic & Mayhem

**Chapter 29: Magic & Mayhem Mystic Falls City Limits **

**[Charlie's POV]**

Jasper decided to join us. He quietly leans up against the car waiting. He is here to give Emmett support and prove to Rosalie that the change is possible. I'm sure she will have many questions that only he can answer for her.

Emmett is pacing by the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. I think he is more nervous about Rosalie's reactions to our offer for them to change. It means accepting a different family, away from the Cullens. Alice has Edward, Carlisle and Esme so wrapped up in her visions: I can't see us making an offer for them to switch from being non-crystalline vampires. So I can see why Emmett is nervous. Rosalie will have to make a difficult choice for the both of them: a new family versus Carlisle's family. Carlisle rescued her from a traumatic death. Esme has played a mother role for her. It will be a hard decision for Rosalie to make.

**[Jasper's POV]**

Rose has a problem with Bella wanting to change into a vampire. I tagged along with Emmett and Charlie so I can talk to her before she sees Bella again. I want her to see that there are other options for them. I am living proof that there is another way. I don't think she would fully believe Emmett's explanation, unless she has proof. I'm not planning on getting into the "magic' conversation, I will allow Charlie to cover that topic.

**[Rose's POV]**

My cell chimes with Emmett's tone. "Rose, I need you to drive and meet me outside of Mystic Falls City limits."

"Are you OK?"

"I am fine. I found Bella. Yes, she changed. I can explain more in person. She would be glad to see you again."

"Does she really want to talk to me?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll meet you at the border; I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you soon." Emmett disconnects. I gather up my bag and head out the door. I'm nervous about seeing Bella again. I never wanted to condemn someone to this life. My protests fell on deaf ears within the family. I never got to tell Bella my story or why I thought it would be a bad choice for her. Edward and Alice were determined to haul her into our lives without fully telling her what our life is really like. I am not sure why they tried to railroad the girl into choosing to be a vampire. Then not allowing her to complete the change in Arizona, when James bit her.

I am glad that I might have an opportunity to apologize to her for my previous attitude. It really hurt Emmett to move away from his 'baby sister' without telling her goodbye. Again Alice and Edward made decisions about how we handled a situation and overruled everyone else. Carlisle and Esme went along with their decisions. If Emmett wants to split from the Cullen family I'm willing to leave with him. He is my only priority now.

I can see Charlie Swan, Emmett and Jasper waiting for me by the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. I pull up behind my husbands' rental car.

**Biloxi MS Courthouse **

**[Alice's POV]**

I leave the courthouse. My next stop will be the library to check out their archives again. Esme ran into someone that knew me before I was turned. She passed on the information that I was born in Biloxi. I suddenly get a vision of Emmett deciding to call Rosalie. I see her talking on the phone with Emmett. He asks her to meet him by the Mystic Falls sign in Virginia. I see her pull over to park near the welcome sign and then nothing.

I pull out my cellphone, "Edward do you know why Emmett and Rosalie are interested in a place called Mystic Falls in Virginia?"

"Didn't you send them to Richmond to check out a car restoration body shop?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Mystic Falls? She saw the sign and started to pull over to the side of the road: then my vision stopped abruptly."

"Can you see Rose or Emmett now?"

"Nothing: it's like they are not making any decisions at all."

He puts me on hold for a minute: "I called both Emmett's and Rose's cellphones, both went immediately to voicemail. I'll call Jenks and see if he has any information, then I'll call you back."

I call my personal pilot and ask: "Jean, how soon can you arrange a flight to Richmond VA?" I need to find out why Emmett and Rose are so interested in Mystic Falls and why my visions about the two of them disappeared. They could be in danger.

**Mystic Falls City Limits **

**[Jaspers POV]**

Emmett glances nervously at me as Rose parks on the side of the road behind his rental car. "Don't look at me; I'm just here to back up your claims." He walks over to her rental. She rolls the window down.

"Emmett, what is going on?" She looks me over and back to her husband for an explanation.

"Rose, I discovered some things we need to discuss. Charlie and Bella moved to Mystic Falls a few weeks ago. When you said you saw Bella in Richmond, I did some checking and found out that the Swan's moved to Mystic Falls recently. I decided to drive here to check on the information I was given. They have an offer for us that I would like for you to think about."

Rose glances at me. I'm leaning up against Charlie's car. I'm in direct sunlight. She narrows her eyes at me. She looks over at Charlie. "Chief Swan it is good to see you again."

"Jasper why is your skin different from ours?" Rose was always observant and quick to ask questions.

I smile slightly at the question. "Pete, Charlotte and I went through a recent lifestyle change. I suggest we talk about this in a more private setting, if you are willing?"

She sighs. "I'll follow you. I want to know what's going on."


End file.
